The Long Weekend
by ames86
Summary: All Finn wanted to do was enjoy the weekend with his best friends, in a tradition they've kept up with since college. Too bad life has it's own way of getting involved...
1. Chapter 1

This idea would not get out of my head. This will be kind of short, each chapter separated into each day of their 4 day vacation (Friday-Monday). It's kind of different from my usual writing I guess (which I am _totally_ working on right now)...but just thought I'd give it a try! Let me know what you guys think. :)

* * *

Friday - Heading to the Lake House

* * *

"Guys! Come on. There's already an hour of traffic!" Finn yelled out as he stood in front of his SUV. He just finished loading up the suitcases and duffel bags and he was quite ready for the long weekend. Were they really just going for the weekend? His wife seemed to think they'd be gone for at least a week based on the amount she packed.

This was the trip he looked forward to every year. Sure, his family went on vacations every year - and it was usually up to the children where they went for that week. This led them of course to family vacations at Disney World, Disney Land (because according to his kids, these are two different places with different rides), Universal Studios and every other amusement park the U.S. had to offer. This trip was his. No amusement parks in sight. Just him, his best friends, a huge lake house and everything nature had to offer.

He's been doing these trips with his best friends ever since they graduated high school. It's been nearly 16 years and he's never missed a trip yet. It started as a way to stay in touch - since everyone went off to different colleges. They all came home for the summers during college, and even if they never really kept in touch as much as they said they would during the school year, when they got together for that weekend, it's like they never left to begin with.

After college, some of his friends moved to different cities, and some even different states. As the years went by, they all started getting married, and their wives started to join the trips. Then, babies started happening. Lots of babies. Finn and his wife, Rachel, had three kids of their own. Mason was their eldest at 13, Preston was 9, and then his youngest and only baby girl, Wren, was just 5.

Rachel's been around for every trip, too. They started off as high school sweethearts, but broke up once they went off to college. Puck, his best friend, convinced him at the time that they needed to experience college as single guys, and in such, Finn broke up with her right at the end of the summer before school started.

After the summer of Freshmen year, he saw her again for what would be the first time their group of friends booked the lake house for the long weekend. Seeing her again, he realized how much he hated the time they spent apart, even though he did break up with her. Finn spent that whole summer convincing Rachel to go out with him again. They rekindled their relationship, but Rachel has never quite let it go nor hidden her dislike for Puck.

Rachel ended up pregnant senior year with Mason, and while they struggled at the time trying to figure out the right thing to do, they realized there was no way they would be able to go through with an abortion. Finn proposed to her that summer at the same lake house, and the two were married in a small ceremony at the end of the summer. He never regretted a thing - and now, at 34, they've been happily married for 13 years, and together since they were just 16 years old (minus that one year of Finn being stupid, according to Rachel). He's spent more than half of his life with her, and she was everything to him.

He walked into the house, greeted by their little french bulldog, Bruno. "What's up buddy? Where is everyone huh?" Finn bent down, petting Bruno on the top of his head. His second oldest son, ran down the stairs and zoomed past Finn to the living room.

"Preston James! No running in the house!" Finn called out to him, shaking his head. At just 9 years old, Preston, had the most energy Finn ever saw in a kid. His eldest son, Mason, ran down the stairs, looking quite annoyed.

"Give me back my phone Preston!" Mason ran to the living room, trying to get to P.J., who was now maneuvering his way behind the couch.

Finn sighed, and figured it was in everyone's best interest that he mitigate this situation. He walked into the living room to the two boys. "What's going on here boys?"

"Mason has a girlfriend!" Preston teased.

"This dork over here took my phone! and she's not my girlfriend!" Mason's face was turning more red than he'd like.

"Pres, give your brother back his phone. Mason - don't let your mom hear you have a girlfriend. Trust me - you'll never hear the end of it. Are you guys packed?! We have to go! Where is your mom?" Finn said, looking at his watch.

"Upstairs!" Mason said as his father quickly headed upstairs. "You heard Dad, give me back my phone!"

"Hold on..." Preston began typing something furiously, pressing send, and then threw the phone over to Mason who luckily caught it. Preston laughed and ran off to his bedroom before Mason had a chance to read the message.

Mason looked at the phone, seeing his brother texted his crush, saying he liked to pick his own boogers.

"PRESTON! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mason yelled out, immediately chasing after his brother. Mason was at the age where all he cared about was football and girls. Girls were a little newer for him - but ever since his voice changed and he sprouted nearly 4 inches in just a few months, he became less interested in his school work and hanging out with his family, and more interested in girls. Which is why he was totally upset that he was going away for the weekend. His football coach was having a barbecue on Saturday at his house, and the football team, plus the super hot cheerleaders would be there. Everyone except him! He begged his parents to let him stay home but they didn't even consider it as an option. His father just laughed in his face. Didn't they understand that _she'd_ be there? The hottest girl in the school, Melanie, texted him asking if he'd be at the barbecue, and his dorky brother texted that he liked to pick his own boogers! How was he even going to show his face in school anymore? His brother was dead meat.

* * *

Finn walked upstairs, avoiding the commotion between his sons, and headed to his daughter's bedroom. Rachel was just finishing dressing up their 5 year old as Finn walked in.

"Daddy! I'm a ballerina!" Wren did a quick spin and ran over to her daddy, showing off her the tutu that Rachel dressed her in.

"Well aren't you just the prettiest little ballerina I've ever seen!" Finn smiled, his heart melting just a little at the sight of his little girl, scooping her up for a hug. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a bun, with the exception of the bangs on her forehead. She was a spitting image of his wife and had him wrapped around her little finger...just like his wife.

Wren giggled and wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck. "Do you think Uncle Puck will like my tutu?"

Rachel smiled, watching the interaction between father and daughter before she finished packing up some of Wren's things.

"You bet he will. He's going to be so excited to see you...are you ready to go baby girl?" Finn pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead.

Wren nodded her head vigorously. "I have to show everyone my new ballerina moves daddy! I'm going to put on a show with mommy!"

"Well I for one, cannot wait for the show. Which I'm hoping we can see sometime this weekend...Rach, what do you think, are we gonna leave sometime today?" He said.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her husband's dramatics. She's clearly rubbed off on him. "Oh stop Finn, I'll be ready in 5 minutes. We're not that behind on time." She walked over to him, leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I just don't want to get caught in traffic babe. We're losing valuable time." He pouted at her.

Rachel knew how much Finn looked forward to this trip, and it was quite cute the way he acted like a little child. If she only didn't already have 3 of them.

"5 minutes honey!" She walked out of Wren's room and headed into their master bedroom to get herself dressed for the car ride.

Finn sighed and looked at Wren. "We're never getting out of here."

Wren giggled. "You silly Daddy! We go now!"

Finn smiled at her. At least someone shared his excitement. He headed downstairs with Wren, but not without stopping Mason from trying to break down Preston's locked bedroom door. Mason huffed and puffed because _his world was over_ , and stomped his way downstairs.

Preston opened the door when the coast was clear. "What'd you do, Preston?" Finn asked him, raising his eyebrow. Preston looked at him innocently. He too, resembled after Rachel. Brown hair, with Rachel's wide eyes, but Finn's amber eye color. He may look like Rachel, but he was mischievous just like Finn was at his age.

"Nothing Dad. You know Mason...just being dramatic." Preston responded. Finn suppressed an eye roll and a laugh.

"Preston, if I find out you did something to your brother that you weren't supposed to, you're in big trouble, you hear me?" Finn said.

Preston nodded his head quickly.

"You're in big trouble Preston!" Wren wagged her finger at her brother as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Not yet he isn't. But I have a feeling that's going to change pretty soon...Preston go hurry up your mother and we'll meet you guys at the car." Finn said to his son, who obediently listened.

* * *

Finn headed outside and set Wren in her carseat, while Mason sat silently fuming in the car.

"What's up with you man?" Finn asked him. Mason was a spitting image of Finn, but with all of the dramatics of Rachel.

"I don't want to go on this stupid trip." Mason mumbled.

"Dude, don't you want to see Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine and your cousins?"

"We see them all the time Dad! Why can't you guys just go without me? What am I going to do with a bunch of babies?!" Mason whined.

"Bailey's also going to be there." Finn said, referring to Puck's daughter who was just a year younger than Mason. The other kids were more along the ages of Preston and Wren, but that didn't mean Mason couldn't also hang out with them.

Mason rolled his eyes. "She always wants to hang out with me. She's annoying dad."

"You hang out with me, Masey. We play dollies!" Wren said to him. Mason glanced at her, and couldn't help but give a small smile to her. The kid was cute.

"See? You'll hang out with your baby sister. Problem solved!" Finn said, and closed the door to the backseat. He jumped into the driver's seat and honked the horn once he got the car started.

"Rach!" he yelled out, the desperation in his voice evident. What the heck was this woman even doing?!

Rachel walked out of the house with Preston and Bruno. She buckled Preston in and put Bruno on his lap before getting into the front seat. She turned to her husband, ignoring the look of agitation on his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"We're ready to go baby." she said to him, buckling herself in.

"Mama! I have to tinkle." Wren called from the backseat.

"Oh no! Don't tinkle on yourself! Remember, you're a big girl now, and big girls use the potty!" Rachel quickly unbuckled herself. She threw her husband an apologetic look and grabbed Wren from the backseat to head back into the house.

Finn groaned, resting his head on the steering wheel. They were never going to leave.

* * *

By the time they actually got on the road, Finn was smack dab in the middle of rush hour traffic. He tried to remain calm as his GPS added on an additional 30 minutes to the trip. It was already a 2 hour drive, but it was quickly becoming a 3.5 hour drive.

He glanced in his rear view mirror to see Mason with his headphones on, looking out the window. Preston was engaged in his video game, and his precious Wren was fast asleep. He appreciated the silence. The first hour of their ride was a little unbearable - Preston and Mason were going back and forth in arguments with each other - but it was mostly Preston mocking everything Mason said, which infuriated him. Rachel quickly ended their fight with a stern look to both of them. She was a tiny thing, but the boys knew not to mess with their mom. Luckily, Wren's car seat was in between the two boys, which helped prevent any further fighting.

Bruno was now placed in Rachel's lap, and she mindlessly ran her hand up and down his back affectionately.

Finn reached over and grabbed Rachel's free hand with his right hand, letting his left hand do the steering for him.

"Excited for the trip?" he asked her.

"Not as excited as you are." she laughed a little. "But yes, I'm excited to see our friends."

"Rach, you know I never get to see these guys. Well, except Kurt and Blaine but that's still a rarity. How often are we in our hometown anyway?" He asked her. The guys - Finn, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Artie and Puck made sure they were were there every year. When the trip first started, there were a few more girls from their high school that came along. Throughout the years it died down, and it became a much smaller pact of the guys and their significant others.

Mike and Tina have been married for almost ten years, and have a seven year old son named Eddie. Kurt, Finn's younger brother, has been married to Blaine for nearly 5 years, and they have one kid through adoption - Anthony, who who was 8, and one baby through surrogacy. The baby, Janie, was just 9 months old and Rachel was so excited to see her again. They saw her once at the christening, but because Kurt and Blaine live in New York, it's been awhile since they last saw the couple. Artie was bringing along his new girlfriend, Kitty, that he couldn't stop raving about. Puck, was single but had an almost 13 year old daughter, Bailey, with his ex-wife Quinn. Rachel really liked Quinn and kept in touch with her throughout the years.

Puck and Quinn separated just under two years ago, but for the sake of Bailey, have been keeping a good relationship. Rachel couldn't stand Puck, but has been supportive through their break up for Quinn's sake. Quinn was coming along to the trip this year, after missing the last two years, and Rachel was excited to have her back. Her and Quinn were both pregnant at similar points in their life and she always felt like the two of them were able to relate each other very well.

'You know, Puck's bringing his new girlfriend along." Finn said, cutting Rachel out of her thoughts.

"You're joking?! Already?" Rachel gasped, looking at Finn.

"Nope...apparently it's serious, and he wants her to meet Bailey." he said, keeping his eyes on the road.

"But...but Quinn is coming, Finn! Does Puck _know_ or even care? Does Quinn know? I have to tell her!" The questions kept coming, the shock evident in her face.

"See, I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd freak out." He shook his head, squeezing her hand just a little tighter.

She pulled her hand away. "How long have you known and you didn't tell me?! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Baby, you know that Bailey lives with Quinn and she's the one bringing Bailey to the lake house this weekend. If I told you, you would have told her, and then she would've changed her mind and Bailey wouldn't have been allowed to come on the trip, and Puck wouldn't have been able to see his daughter!" Finn reasoned.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Noah can see his daughter whenever he wants. It's his fault if he hasn't taken advantage of that. But God Finn, he's just going to bring some new woman around? Parading her around in front of all of our friends _and_ children?" The thought of Quinn seeing Puck with a new woman made Rachel's stomach sick. She knew Quinn still had feelings for her ex husband...technically still husband since they separated but never actually filed for divorce.

"I don't know Rach, but can you promise me you'll be nice to her? He said he loves her." Finn said, glancing at his wife.

Rachel scoffed at his response. "Oh please! What does he know about love? He cheated on Quinn more times than I can count. Let's not forget the fact he _made_ you break up with me."

Finn sighed. He was just waiting for her to bring that up. It was always a losing fight with her when Puck was involved. "And yet here we are. Happily Married with 3 kids." He smirked at her, grabbing her hand again.

"He's lucky you came to your senses." Rachel said. Finn laughed.

"Can you just promise me you'll be civil? For me?" He lifted her hand to his mouth to press a quick kiss to it.

Rachel sighed. "Fine. I'll be civil." She shrugged. "I can't, however, be held responsible for what Quinn does."

Finn sure hoped Puck had a plan. He had a feeling this was not going to be the nice relaxing long weekend he was hoping for...


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay! It's been a crazy crazy few weeks. I also had to make sure I knew what I wanted to do with this story. I think I've got a good idea, but we'll see :) Let me know what you think!

* * *

After some unbearable traffic and Disney songs on repeat, Finn finally pulled up to the lake house just before the sun was setting. The ride wasn't _that_ bad. He enjoyed listening (and sometimes participating) to the duets of his wife and daughter, and it definitely helped the time pass by quickly. Rachel's voice was amazing, and it was clear Wren also picked up this trait from her. Mason kept his headphones on the whole time (clearly still mad at the world), and Preston somehow slept through the noise. Either way, they were finally here! As he pulled up, he saw one car and a motorcycle parked outside of the house. He knew the car had to be Mike's from the license plate, but the bike was new to him. He had a feeling it was Puck's. It had to be something like a pre midlife crisis.

"Oh goodness, who's bike is that?" Rachel said.

"We're here guys! Who's ready for the best weekend ever?!" Finn exclaimed turning the car off, strategically dodging Rachel's question.

"Me!" Preston cheered from the backseat. Mason groaned. "Best weekend ever? I'm going to be surrounded by a bunch of babies."

"Mason." Rachel warned him from the front seat. Finn was already out the car, running into the house to greet his friends. "You know this is your dad's favorite vacation. You need to be nice, okay? These people are practically your family." Rachel said to him.

Mason sighed. This wasn't a conversation he'd win, especially against his mother.

Rachel got out of the car with Bruno setting him on the ground. The puppy quickly went to find a corner to relieve himself. It really was a long car ride. She opened the door to the backseat and started removing Wren from her car seat. "So nice of your father to help us all out of the car." She shook her head. Mason and Preston quickly hopped out the car noticing the bike.

"Whoa, cool bike!" Preston said, running over to the bike.

"I bet it's Uncle Puck's." Mason said. "I hope he'll take me for a ride later!"

"In your dreams! Mom would never let you on that!" Preston said.

"Don't be jealous because you know she won't let you on it. You have to be at least this tall." Mason teased him, putting his hand out at a height much taller than Preston.

"How is my baby girl?" Rachel pressed a kiss to her forehead as Wren wrapped her legs and arms around her mom.

"Seepy mommy." She cuddled her head into Rachel's neck. Rachel finally noticed the two boys by the bike. "Oh no...Boys! Please get away from the bike. Can you get along for one second and unload the car? I'll send your father to help." Rachel asked as she headed inside the house with Wren and Bruno also following along.

It wasn't hard to find Finn - she just followed the loud laughter and voices of her husband and his friends into the game room area. He was standing with Mike.

"Rachel!" Mike exclaimed, automatically walking over to grab her in a half hug since she was holding onto Wren. "And look at this pretty lady! She's grown so much." Mike tickled her.

Wren giggled. "Hey that tickles!"

"Mike! It's so good to see you! Where's Eddie and Tina?" Rachel asked, looking around for his wife and son.

"Tina's upstairs taking a shower. Eddie must be around somewhere...that kid hasn't taken his eyes off his Ipad since we got here." Mike shook his head.

"Tell me about it! I'm so happy this one is a little too young for any of that stuff." Rachel said, giving Wren another kiss on her forehead. Finn smiled watching their interaction. Wren was practically falling asleep on Rachel.

"But those other two boys? Dude we didn't have any of that stuff growing up and we had the best time ever." Finn said, as Mike quickly agreed with him.

"Well look who it is!" Puck walked into the room, eyes on Wren. He gently grabbed her from Rachel. "Did you grow like 10 feet since I last saw you?" Wren seemed to perk right up at the sound of her Uncle Puck.

"I'm gonna be tall just like Daddy!" she smiled. Finn smiled back at his little girl affectionately. Little did she know she'd probably peak at maybe like 5'3, like her mother, but who was he to burst her bubble?

Puck on the other hand, gave her a little smirk. "Yeah? Sorry to break it to you sweetheart, but your mom is a dwarf...oh hello there Rachel. Didn't see you standing there." Puck's gaze turned to Rachel amused.

Rachel gave him her fake but polite close lipped smile. "Noah."

Finn rested his hand on the small of Rachel's back, rubbing gently, as his way of letting her know basically, to not kill Puck just yet.

Rachel turned towards Finn. "Finn, the boys are unloading the car. Can you help them please?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, 'course babe." He leaned down to give her a kiss just as Mike also volunteered to help him bring some of their luggage in.

"I come help too daddy!" Wren wiggled her way out of Puck's arms and headed straight for her father.

"Alright, come on Princess. We'll show these guys who's the strongest of them all!" Finn said as the three headed outside, leaving Rachel and Puck alone.

"So where's your wife?" Rachel asked him. "and what happened to your head?"

Puck's usual low cut hair was now in the style of a mohawk.

"What do you mean what happened to my head? I'm bringing the look back. And If you mean my ex-wife, I don't know. You probably have a better idea than I do." Puck shrugged.

"Hmm no, I still mean your wife since you are still legally married. And your head looks ridiculous. It did then and it does now. Let me guess, that's also your bike out there?"

"My girlfriend doesn't think it looks ridiculous." He smirked. "And yeah, so what if it is?"

Rachel shook her head, Finn's voice popping into her head to behave herself. She was not about to get into it with Puck when she arrived less than 5 minutes ago.

"Your girlfriend?" she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, my girlfriend. She's flying in tonight."

So Finn wasn't wrong. He really was planning to bring some girl here.

"Flying in? Why didn't she just come with you?"

"She doesn't do road trips...what's with all the questions Berry? Geez." Puck headed to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer.

"It's Hudson." Rachel glared at him.

"You'll always be little Berry to me." He smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Does Bailey know you have a girlfriend?"

"No...she's meeting her tonight." Puck shrugged.

"Wow, you're brave." Rachel said bluntly, all the while looking at her nails.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Puck asked, now annoyed at the conversation.

Rachel shrugged. "I just think that this is not the most appropriate place for you to introduce your daughter to your girlfriend, while your wife who are you _not_ divorced from, will still be here. Does Quinn even know you're seeing someone?"

Puck didn't say anything. Rachel could tell these thoughts never really crossed his mind.

"I just heard your daughter was very excited to spend time with her dad. I don't know how she's going to feel when she finds out she has to share her time with you..." Rachel continued.

"She will get to spend time with me." Puck interrupted her. "Man, you talk way too much to Quinn. I have to tell Hudson to cut off your phone service."

Rachel rolled her eyes again. "I really can't stand you."

"The feeling's mutual, babe."

The tension between the two was cut short when Finn walked back into the house carrying a load of duffel bags and rolling in a suitcase. Mike and the boys were behind him with more stuff, and Wren came in right after, struggling with her pink rolling suitcase. "Rach, where do you want this stuff?"

Rachel turned away from Puck and headed over to her husband. "Let's put it in our room." She tried to grab some stuff from him to lighten his load but he shook his head no. "I got it babe, just lead the way. Kiss first." Rachel smiled at her husband and tiptoed up to press a kiss to his lips before heading upstairs.

Puck stared after them. He hated that Rachel just got into his head. He couldn't stand that she always knew what to say to annoy him. He finally met someone who he really liked, and wanted nothing more for her and Bailey to get along. Bailey was his daughter. She's not going to mind hanging out with other people, and she's definitely not going to mind that he had a girlfriend. Right?

Quinn on the other hand, was another huge beast he had to deal with. Things with her were...complicated. He didn't even think about how she'd react to him bringing someone into Bailey's life. They've never had that type of conversation before and it made him quite nervous to think about the events that were bound to take place later.

* * *

By the time night fell, almost everyone had arrived except for Quinn, Bailey, and Puck's new girlfriend.

Rachel and Tina were obsessed with Blaine and Kurt's newest addition, Janie. Eddie, Anthony, and Preston were in the boys room playing video games, while Mason was busy texting on his phone. Wren made herself very comfortable on her daddy's lap as he and the guys were sitting in the backyard, talking and drinking.

"These little toes..." Rachel cooed at Janie, as her, Tina, and Kurt were sitting on the bed with Janie right in the middle. "I know I already have 3, but God when they were still this tiny...it's just so precious. It makes you just want to have another."

"I know! Do you and Finn think you want another?" Tina asked.

"Oh gosh, no...I think three's enough. But if it's happens, I wouldn't be opposed to it. What about you?" Rachel said.

"Mike and I are trying to have another...Eddie's been asking for a little brother or sister for months now." Tina said.

"Oh Tina! That is so exciting!" Rachel clapped her hands together.

"Good luck." Kurt said, looking completely tired and out of it. "She never sleeps...which means you never sleep. And I need my beauty sleep!"

Rachel and Tina laughed at Kurt's dramatics.

"Oh shush - it's worth it and you know it." Tina said to him, and he gave her a small smile.

"I'm just gonna take a quick nap here...you two keep talking." he said. He was knocked out within minutes.

"Aww, poor guy. Why don't we take little Janie here and give him a little quiet time?" Rachel whispered to Tina as they quietly exited the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were sitting around the fireplace outside. Puck grilled some burgers and hot dogs for everyone, and now they were all just hanging out.

"Dude. I cannot stand Rachel." Puck said to Finn.

Finn quickly looked down at Wren who was sitting in his lap. She didn't seem to be listening, but he shot a glare towards Puck anyway.

"Dude, can you not?" He pointed down towards Wren.

Puck sighed. "She's got me thinking, like, all this stuff about bringing my girl here. Like it's a bad idea or something."

"Honestly? It's not the best idea you've ever had...I mean, Q's gonna be here too man. Rachel's right."

"Please don't take her side because she's your wife. I'm your bro, man. Am I just not supposed to live my life?"

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't be dating. But I honestly don't know what the deal is with you and Q anyway. You guys were good together, man. She was good for you." Finn said honestly.

" _Was_ is the keyword there." Puck sighed. "I'm just going to need you to keep your wife from putting ideas in my head okay?"

Finn laughed. "Yeah good luck with that. But what are you gonna do man? You've got to tell Q before your girl, whoever she is, gets here. Prepare her at least."

Puck nodded, taking a sip of his beer. "I will."

* * *

Quinn and Bailey finally arrived, much to Rachel's delight. The guys were still outside and unaware of the new guests.

Rachel helped Quinn take their bags upstairs to the room next to hers. She passed Mason on the way. "Mase, can you help Bailey bring her bags to her room sweetie?"

"Sure mom." Mason said, walking past her, not taking his eyes off the phone.

"Mason? Say hello to Quinn." Rachel said, shaking her head at the rudeness of her son.

"Hi Quinn." He continued walking.

"Oh my god, that kid has grown so much since I last saw him! He is like a mini Finn. What are you feeding him?" Quinn laughed.

"It's just the Hudson genes. Soon they'll all be taller than me." Rachel sighed dramatically.

Mason walked downstairs and finally lifted his head to see Bailey standing in front of him. Whoa. So she looked nothing like the Bailey he last saw two years ago. Her hair was longer, her body seemed...more womanly. She definitely had boobs. Yup. Definitely boobs.

"Mason!" Bailey smiled, running over to the boy pulling him down for a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Uhh yeah, you too, Bails." Mason said. "You don't have braces anymore." He said, almost awkwardly.

"Nope. I'm all grown up." She grinned, showing off her pearly lights.

"Yeah...I can see that." His face started turning red as he realized the way his body was reacting towards her.

It was now Bailey's turn to blush.

"So uh...my mom said you needed help with your bags?" He changed the subject.

Bailey nodded. "Oh yeah, it's just these two bags..."

"I've got them." Mason picked them both up with ease. Playing football sure helped build up his strength, and it was awesome when he got to show it off to girls. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."

"Okay." She smiled at him, following his lead.

"Have you seen my dad?" She asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, he's out back with my dad and the rest of em." He walked into the bedroom where Quinn and Rachel were standing and talking.

"Great! I've been looking forward to this trip for so long. Hi Rachel!" Bailey smiled, walking over to her for a hug.

"Yeah, me too!" Mason said.

Rachel hugged Bailey back, but not before raising an eyebrow at Mason.

"Bailey, you are developing into quite the pretty little lady. Puck's gonna have his hands full soon." Rachel smiled at her.

Quinn laughed. "Oh god, there's this called Karma for Puck, and it came in this little angel right here."

"You must have a boyfriend by now?" Rachel asked.

Bailey laughed as Mason listened intently. "Not yet!"

"Well there's plenty of time for that later on." Rachel smiled at her.

"Hey Bailey, want me to take you to see your dad?" Mason butted in.

"Yeah!" She smiled at him. "Let's go." She walked with him out the door.

Rachel looked at Quinn. "Your daughter has apparently made quite the impression on my son. He's been moping around since we got here. Suddenly he's happy to be here?" She laughed.

"No way!" Quinn laughed. "We can start planning the wedding now, if you'd like."

Rachel laughed. "Please don't let Puck hear you say that."

"Speaking of...where is he?" Quinn's tone changed just a little. It wasn't as playful or friendly.

"I think he's outside with the guys...are you okay Quinn? I know you coming on this trip is really just for Baileys sake but...you'll tell me right?

Quinn nodded, brushing off any thoughts of concerns Rachel had. "Of course. I'm ready to spend time with you, and Bailey, and all of our other friends that I haven't seen in way too long."

Rachel smiled, accepting the answer, but knew it wasn't the truth.

* * *

"Daddy!" Bailey yelled out once she was outside.

Puck turned his head, lighting up at the sound of his daughter.

"My girl!" he got up and pulled her into a hug twirling her around. All the other guys joined him in greeting her.

"Did you just get here?" He kept his arm wrapped around her. He had to make sure he kept his emotions together. It's been nearly a month since he last saw her. She really was his most favorite person, and no matter what happened with Quinn, he could never regret the fact they brought this beautiful girl into the world.

"Yeah! Mom's upstairs with Rachel. We got here like 5 minutes ago."

"You must be hungry. Let's get you some food. You know your dad was on the grill earlier being the top chef that he is." He walked with her into the kitchen.

Bailey laughed, following him into the kitchen. Puck began fixing her a plate of food as she sat at the table.

"So uh how's your mom?" Puck asked.

"Mom's good...she complained the whole way here because of the traffic. " Bailey giggled. "But she's good, I think." Bailey shrugged. She didn't say she hears her mom cry herself to sleep most nights, or that she's looks like she's really lonely. She bit her lip and distracted the conversation by looking around the room.

"Good..." Puck nodded. To say their relationship was complicated was an understatement. Quinn refused to talk to him unless it pertained to Bailey. It was hard to say who was at fault for their failed marriage. He blamed her for always putting work first, she blamed him for not trying hard enough. But God, they weren't even serious when she got pregnant. It just kind of...happened. He did what he thought was the right thing and asked her to marry him. Along the way, they fell in love with each other. But it just...wasn't enough to save them. He moved nearly an hour away from their home and worked out a schedule where he saw Bailey nearly every other weekend.

Quinn and Rachel walked downstairs, Quinn pausing upon seeing Puck. Rachel looked between them and decided it best to make herself scarce.

"I'm just...gonna go check on Finn." She quickly made her way outside.

"Quinn." He gave her a small smile, giving her a once over. She looked thinner than the last time he saw her, which was also about a month ago. She was still beautiful as ever. Bailey looked on between her two parents. It was quite rare they were ever both in the same room together anymore.

"What the hell is that on your head?" Quinn made a face at his mohawk.

His hand quickly shot up to his head before he realized what she was talking about.

"What?" He smirked. "You don't like it? I seem to recall this is the same hairstyle I had when we met."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me." Of course she remembered. The mohawk was what drew her in in the first place! She suddenly felt like a 21 year old girl all over again.

"Hey Bails, did you know your mom had pink hair when I met her?" He said amusingly as Quinn gave him the death stare.

"No way! I asked mom to get purple highlights and she told me no." Bailey said.

"And the answer is still no, Bails. Sometimes we do things that we later on regret. Sometimes, like your father, we do those things again not realizing it was a horrible mistake the first time."

Bailey looked between her parents who seemed to just be stating each other down.

"Are we still talking about hair...?" She asked confused.

Puck broke the gaze first and looked over at his daughter. There was clearly an uncomfortable aura in the air.

"Your mom's just jealous she can't pull off pink hair again." He joked, lightening the mood.

Bailey laughed. "Mom can pull off anything, Dad. She's beautiful." She said proudly.

Quinn smiled at her daughter. "Thanks sweetie. I'll save us all from reliving those days."

Puck put the plate of food down in front of Bailey. "Eat up pip squeak." He ruffled her hair and then walked over to Quinn.

"Can we talk for a second?" He asked.

She nodded, and followed him out to the front of the house where all the cars were parked and no one else was around.

"Did you uh, bring the papers?" He asked.

Quinn's body tensed up at the question. Of course he would bring this up now. Last week, at work no less, she received documents that indicated Puck filed for divorce, with his signature already on them. She stuffed them in her bag and hadn't looked at them since.

"I haven't signed them yet..." She said.

Puck nodded. "It's...not too much of a rush. Like I said...you can have the house, the car, everything. I just want to share custody of Bailey." He said. He had no idea how he was getting through this conversation. It felt like he was on autopilot, the words were just coming out.

Quinn bit her lip, keeping her emotions in. "I just need to look it over...I'll get it back to you soon."

He nodded again, shoving his hands in his pocket. He could see the headlights of a car getting closer to their direction.

"Just uh...why...why now?" She asked him. It's been two years. They never discussed a divorce, but she had to have seen it coming, right? They barely even speak to each other anymore.

Before he answered, the taxi cab stopped in front of the house, capturing both of their attention.

The backseat door opened, and out stepped a beautiful Latina girl with long brown flowy hair, wearing a skin tight mini with heels to match.

She walked up to the house with the driver pulling her luggage behind her.

Puck watched as the woman walked towards him and was suddenly very, very, very nervous.

"Baby!" The woman threw her arms around Puck pulling him in for a huge kiss, but Puck dodged the kiss so she ended up kissing his cheek. The woman gave him a confused look.

Puck glanced at Quinn, who looked completely taken aback.

"Quinn, this is uh...Santana, my uh...girlfriend." He braced himself, wishing he could literally be anywhere but here right now.


	3. Chapter 3

So things are progressing a bit quickly now! I originally planned to do it where each chapter represented a day, but it's honestly been like each chapter represented half of a day. I think it's working? In case anyone is lost, this chapter continues from Friday night and goes through Saturday afternoon. I appreciate everyone's kind reviews and the feedback! Please keep it coming :) Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

Time seemed to stand still as Puck waited for Quinn to respond. Seconds felt like minutes, and he was honestly regretting inviting Santana in the first place. Now that she was face to face with Quinn, and seeing Quinn's reaction - he was not prepared to feel the way he felt at the moment. The hurt on Quinn's face seemed to touch him right in his heart, and he felt like the biggest ass in the world.

Santana looked at Puck and then at Quinn, and then back at Puck. "Wait - this is THE Quinn? Your baby mama?" She said, confused.

"Technically, I'm still his wife. Did you know that he's still married?" Quinn said, her face turning stone cold.

"Yes, Quinn - she knows that we're...uh, separated..." He responded.

"Is she staying here?" They both asked at the same time.

So, yes. He really messed this up. He didn't tell Santana Quinn would be here, and he definitely didn't tell Quinn about Santana.

Quinn scoffed and laughed. "Nice one, Noah. Could you be anymore of an ass?!"

Santana raised her eyebrows at Quinn. "Now I know you're not talking to my man like that. You had your chance. You blew it. He's moved on to bigger and better things." She smirked.

"Santana! I need you to just go inside for a minute. Quinn - please just wait right here." Puck didn't wait for her to respond. He grabbed Santana's arm and led her inside the house.

"Baby what the hell is going on? Why is she here?" Santana asked as she let him drag her along.

"Finn!" He called out, ignoring her questions.

"Sup man?" Finn stuck his head through the door that led to the backyard.

"Can you just keep her company for a minute. I have to talk to Quinn..." He turned to Santana. "Can you please just stay with Finn until I get things sorted out?"

"I don't know what game you're playing here, Puck. But I don't play these games." She said to him sharply.

Puck nodded. "Yeah yeah just hang tight ok? Don't do anything crazy."

Puck turned to Finn. "Keep her out here."

"Uh...ok." Finn looked at Santana. "Hi I'm Finn?"

She smirked and looked him up and down. "So you're the infamous Finn. I've heard so much about the College Quarterback turned High School football coach. You look just as good as the pictures I've seen..." She walked towards him.

"Umm thanks? And you must be..." Finn asked, realizing after this was probably the girl Puck's been talking about.

"I'm Santana." She said slightly annoyed. "Puck's girlfriend."

"What?" They both turned their heads to see Bailey sitting in the kitchen. She had a mix of emotions across her face that Finn couldn't quite read.

 _Damnit_. Finn sighed. "Um, Rach?" He turned to call for his wife who was sitting by the fire chatting with Artie and his girlfriend, Kitty.

"She's busy Hudson! What do you want?" Artie laughed, yelling out to him.

Rachel laughed. "I'll be back. It might be the kids or something." She walked over to where Finn was standing. "What's up honey?"

"Puck's girlfriend is here...and I'm pretty sure Bailey just found out who she was by accident..."

Rachel looked into the kitchen to see the woman in the tightest dress possible leaning against the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean you're his girlfriend?"

"Oh my god, you look so familiar. You're the daughter right?" Santana said to her.

Rachel quickly made herself known in the conversation. "Hi there.." She walked in to the house, moving near Bailey. "I'm Rachel, Finns wife..."

"Rachel where's my mom and dad?" Bailey got up from the table.

"I'm not sure honey, why don't we just go outside..." Rachel led her by the arm outside as quickly as she could.

"Rachel." Bailey stopped walking once they were outside. "What does she mean she's his girlfriend? Where is my mom?"

Rachel bit her lip. She should NOT be the one to have this conversation with her.

"I'm going to go find your mom and dad okay? Why don't you go play with the kids okay?" Rachel hugged her reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

Rachel waited for Bailey to walk over to where Tina, Eddie, and some of the other kids were making s'mores before she walked back inside.

* * *

Puck hurried back to Quinn, who was still outside.

"Quinn look - I..." Puck started to speak but was cut off.

"NO. Stop talking." She held her hand up to him. "You're something else, you know that? You finally convince me to let Bailey come on this trip and now I see why. You don't care about spending time with your daughter. Is she why you haven't been around?!" Quinn yelled out.

"No! That's not it at all. You know I've been busy with work which is why I haven't been around. I should have told you...I realize that now." He said apologetically.

Quinn shook her head. "Thinking was never really your forte."

"What do you want me to do, Quinn?" he asked.

"I want you to stay the hell away from me." she glared at him, and walked inside, and went straight up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Puck walked back inside the same time Rachel walked in to the living room.

"Where is Quinn?" she asked.

"She's upstairs...she's uh..a little mad right now."

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. "Do you have any idea how much Bailey is freaking out right now? Do you even think, Puckerman?" she looked at him with disgust.

"What? Why is Bailey freaking out?" He asked concerned.

"Because! She knows!"

"Shit! I have to go talk to her..."

Rachel shook her head as Puck ran out to the back where everyone else. She headed upstairs to check on Quinn.

* * *

"Bailey?" Puck called out to her.

"Baby, what the hell is going on?" Santana followed him outside.

"Santana, not now...I just need to talk to Bailey." he said, barely looking at her.

"Dad?" Bailey walked over to him. Everyone else seemed to stop their conversations and watch the interaction taking place in front of them.

"But I NEED to talk to you now." Santana told him.

Puck looked at her. "Can I just...talk to my daughter first..."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Seriously? She's fine. What, like you've never had a girlfriend before? She has to grow up sometime."

Bailey looked on at the woman in front of her talking to her dad.

"Dad..."

"Santana, can you _please_ just go inside? I'll show you to the room and you can just hang out in there for now?"

"No! You think you can just bring me here and hide me in your room?"

"DAD!" Bailey finally caught both of their attention.

"Who. is. she.?" She tried to keep her composure, but could feel herself hyperventilating.

"I'm his girlfriend, little girl." Santana told her.

"Bailey, this is Santana...I wanted you to meet her. She's going to be joining us this weekend..."

"Are you kidding me?" Bailey's voice raised, and she soon bursted into tears.

Tina got up from her chair and walked over towards them. "Bailey, why don't we go find your mom ok?"

"A little dramatic, don't you think?" Santana raised her eyebrows.

Puck didn't know what to do, but he knew he had to separate the two of them immediately.

"Santana! Follow me." He gently grabbed her arm and led her into the house and into his room.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That's my daughter!"

"She's being dramatic, baby. Tears? Seriously? She has to grow up." Santana shook her head.

"I've never brought anyone around her. This wasn't...this wasn't the best idea."

Santana raised her eyebrows. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No! That's not what I'm saying. I just need to think okay?" he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Santana closed the door behind them. "She'll get over it, just leave her alone. Stay in here with me..."

* * *

Rachel came to bed much later than Finn anticipated. She quietly crawled into bed trying not to wake him, but he woke up almost instantly.

"Hey..." he said groggily.

"Hi. Didn't mean to wake you." She said softly, moving closer to him pressing a kiss to his cheek.

He used his arm that was underneath her to wrap around her, pulling her close to him.

"It's ok. How's Q?"

"I'm not sure..." Rachel laid her head on his chest. "She hasn't really said too much. Tina, Kitty, and I just sat in her room for a bit. She's not too happy...but Bailey is a bit worse off than she is."

Finn sighed. "Puck's not really sure what he should do."

"No kidding? He's such an imbecile, Finn. If you ever did something like this to me, I think I'd kill you." She said.

He chuckled. "Baby I can promise you that will never happen." He lifted his head to kiss the top of hers.

Rachel turned her head up to look at him. "She's really heartbroken, Finn."

"Bailey or Quinn?"

"Both." She barely whispered.

He wasn't sure what to say. He knew it was Rachel's nature to get overly emotional and attached, especially when it came to those she loved.

"And did you see the way she just walked in here like she owned the place? Like she's been around for all of these years and barely even acknowledging Bailey or Quinn. And the way she was smiling at you?" Rachel's voice turned to disgust.

"Babe, she was just trying to be nice and fit in..." he tried to reason.

"Oh no, Finn Hudson. You do not get to side with her on this." She said.

"I'm not siding with her, or anyone else. I'm just saying it's probably tough coming into the situation that she's in. And Rach...I know how you get. I need you to stay out of this."

"Stay out of it?" The words were foreign to her.

"Yes. Meaning - do not get involved."

"I know what it means. But Finn - someone has to stand up for Quinn and Bailey because he sure as hell doesn't care about them!"

"I know...but, it's not your place, Rachel."

Rachel looked at her husband totally confused. "Well you're just sounding a lot like him now. You can't possibly tell me this is a good idea." She moved off of his chest.

"Baby - I just don't want you to get in the middle of their drama! That's all. Puck's going through a lot and the last thing he needs is everyone ganging up on him."

"If you cared so much about Puck and his feelings, why didn't you just marry him then? After all, you listen to everything he says anyway."

"Rach..." Finn sighed. Of course she'd get mad at him for trying to protect her.

She got out of bed. "I think I'm going to sleep with the kids tonight."

* * *

As soon as Finn woke up, he went to check on his kids and Rachel. He definitely didn't want to fight with her, especially when this weekend was supposed to be filled with non stop fun. He had a plan to make sure it would still be that way.

He opened the door quietly and saw Wren and Mason fast asleep on one of the queen sized beds. Preston had his own twin size bed that he was sprawled across. Preston woke up hearing the door open.

"Dad what time is it?"

"Time to wake up buddy. We've got a lot planned today. How'd you sleep?" Finn walked over to him.

"I had a dream mom came in and slept with me. It felt so real." Preston responded, stretching his little body.

Finn chuckled. She left their large queen sized bed to fit on this tiny twin sized bed? Yeah, she was mad.

"Why don't you go brush your teeth and I'll make us some breakfast buddy." Finn said.

Preston nodded. "Are we gonna go jet skiing?"

"Heck yeah man! We'll be on the water all day." Finn grinned. Preston's face lit up.

"Awesome!"

"Alright buddy I'll meet you downstairs ok? Can you wake up Mase and Wren?"

Preston nodded as Finn left the room.

" MASON! Wake up!" Preston yelled. Finn laughed as he heard Preston from down the hallway.

Finn walked downstairs in the morning and saw Rachel in the kitchen making coffee.

He came up behind her, resting his hand on the small of her back and lowering his head to kiss her shoulder. "Missed you last night."

Her body stiffened up but she didn't move out of his embrace. "I figured Puck would have just hopped right in bed with you." She said.

"Baby..." He turned her so she was facing him. She refused to make eye contact so he gently moved her chin up with his hand so she had to look at him.

"You're my wife. You know I'll always side with you, okay? I'm just trying for us to avoid unnecessary drama and have the best weekend ever."

"A little late got that don't you think?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"We can still make this the best weekend ever. But it won't be if you're not happy or if you're mad at me." He pouted and bent down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"If you want me to keep me happy, I want you to keep Puck and that girl away from Quinn and Bailey."

"But...Puck's going to want to be with Bailey..."

"And she doesn't want to be with him. Who's side are you on, Finn?"

Finn sighed. "I'll do my best."

Preston ran downstairs and straight to the kitchen. "I'm ready for my bacon!"

"Your bacon huh?" Rachel laughed as she moved out of Finn's embrace. "Who said you could have bacon?"

His little eyes widened. "We always have bacon on vacation..." This was true. Rachel rarely cooked it unless it was a special occasion or if they were on vacation.

"But not like your fake bacon mommy. Real bacon! Like from IHOP." Finn chuckled at Preston's words.

"Uh huh. Well I think your father would love to make you some bacon." Rachel looked at Finn.

"Oh I'm on it bud. I'm gonna make like, a mountain of bacon for us all."

"Yes!" Preston cheered.

Finn gathered the bacon out of the fridge. "Can I make anything for you baby?"

Rachel shook her head no. "I had some oatmeal and fruit this morning after my yoga."

"You did yoga without me?" Not that he'd admit this to anyone if they ever asked, but he quite enjoyed the morning yoga with Rachel. Probably because they usually never got that far into it, and it always ended with some pretty awesome lovemaking. He also wasn't very good at the yoga.

Rachel laughed a little. Ok, so she clearly wasn't that mad at him anymore. He shot a smile and a wink her way. He couldn't resist walking over to her and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Dad gross!" Preston whined.

"Hey man, I can kiss my wife whenever I want, got it?" He said playfully.

"But that's my mom." Preston made a face.

Rachel laughed. "No fighting over me boys, you both can kiss me whenever you want." She walked over to Preston ruffling his head. "I'm gonna take a shower."

* * *

While everyone else started waking up and getting ready for the day, Finn went to get ready himself. On his way to the shower he noticed Preston, Eddie and Anthony staring out the window, but it looked like they were hiding.

He stopped contemplating if he should even ask what they were doing. His fatherly instincts got the better of him. "What are you guys doing?"

Anthony, Blaine and Kurt's son turned Away looking guilty right away. "Nothing."

Finn sighed and walked over to the window. His eyes widened as he realized the boys were watching Santana laying out in the backyard in nothing but the tiniest bikini he'd ever seen.

"Uhh you boys should really not be looking at her. Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He turned away from the window, face turning red.

The boys laughed. "We're already ready." They weren't wrong. They each had on their swim shorts and a t-shirt or tank top on.

"Well...find something else to do." Finn said.

Rachel walked by seeing the boys together. "What are you guys doing?" She said happily.

"Uh nothing baby. I'm just about to shower." He put his arm around her waist leading her away from the window.

"Need some help in there?" She said to him.

Finn smirked. She sure had ways to surprise him even after all of these years. "I thought you already showered." He was already guiding her towards their room.

"Maybe I missed a spot" she shrugged innocently.

"Well maybe I can definitely help you instead." He kissed her, closing the door behind them. This weekend was getting back on track! Finally.

* * *

Mason was already out by the boat playing around in the drivers seat while it was still docked. Everyone was taking way too long to get ready.

"Hey..." he heard a soft voice calling from the dock.

"Hey, Bails. Wanna come in?" He asked. She nodded and he walked over to help her in.

"How are you?" He asked. He stayed away from her last night since she was visibly upset by Puck's new girlfriend.

She shrugged. She looked like she didn't sleep a wink. "I'm regretting even coming here."

"Hey, don't say that." Mason said to her softly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"My whole family is torn apart. My mom hates my dad, my dad has a new girlfriend. He doesn't care about me anymore." Her eyes watered.

"That's not true...your dad loves you. Before you got here, he kept telling me about all the things he wanted you guys to do together this weekend."

"Yeah and I'm sure he included his stupid girlfriend in all of our plans." Bailey rolled her eyes.

"My mom doesn't like her either, you know." He said.

"Really?"

Mason nodded. "And neither do I."

Bailey smiled at him, for a second forgetting she was upset. When did Mason get so...handsome? "I want her to leave."

"Well...we can probably make that happen." He gave her his little Hudson smirk.

"Why...are you being so nice to me?" she asked him, noticing his hand still on her shoulder.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Bailey shrugged. "I just remember always having to chase you down to hang out with me."

Mason gave her a little half smile. "I was just a dumb boy I guess. I thought girls had cooties and stuff."

"And now?"

His cheeks turned a little red. "Maybe they don't anymore..."

Bailey smiled. "I'm glad you're here..." she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Mason's face turned bright red as he smiled sheepishly at her.

* * *

Mason and Bailey went to find the younger kids to let them know of their plan.

They gathered them all up outside in the backyard by the wooden table.

"Alright guys, line up." Mason said, sitting on top of the table, feet on the bench.

Preston, Eddie, and Anthony lined up in a row - excited for whatever game Mason wanted to play.

"What about me!" Wren said, resting her little hands on her hips.

"Sorry Wren, you're too young for this game." Bailey told her.

"That's no fair." Her lips started to quiver.

Mason felt bad for his little sister. "Wren you're going to be my very special helper okay? But you can't say anything to the grown ups."

She nodded emphatically. "I won't tell mommy or daddy nothing!"

"Or any of the grown ups?" Bailey asked.

"Or any of the grown ups!" She nodded.

Bailey and Mason looked at each other, nodding. "Okay Wren, here's the first thing I need you to do. Go keep look out and tell us if anyone is coming."

"Ok!" She quickly ran off towards the house.

"Alright, back to business." Mason said.

"Here's what's gonna happen. We're gonna do any and everything to get Satan out of here." Bailey said.

"Who's Satan?" Eddie asked, confused.

"She means Santana, Uncle Puck's new girlfriend."

"But she's so pretty..." Anthony said. Eddie, Anthony, and Preston looked at each other and giggled, remembering their view of her from earlier.

"Well she's trying to steal my dad away and we don't want that now do we?" Bailey said.

"What's in it for us?" Preston crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well if you don't..." Mason got up from the table and walked over to the three of them, looking them all in the eyes. "Remember the story Uncle Mike told us last night? About the ghosts that live in the attic? They might be making a visit tonight if you don't help." He smirked.

The boys looked ridiculously scared. Mason couldn't possibly have that type of power, could he?

"Okay fine...we're in." Preston said.

Bailey nodded, and began to tell the plan to the boys.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel walked into Quinn's room after she finished her second shower. "Hey..." She knocked softly before walking in.

"Oh Quinn, what are you doing?" The panic set in on Rachel's voice. Quinn was removing her clothes from the drawers and putting them back into her suitcase.

"I think I should go...Bailey can stay with her father and drop her home. It was a bad idea for me to come here." Quinn said, continuing her packing.

"Quinn, you can't go! Look I know this isn't an ideal situation but how often are we together?"

"Rach! He's here with another woman. I can't sit here and just watch them for the rest of the weekend." Quinn said.

"They're all going out on the boat today. We can skip it. Finn will be okay watching the kids and Kurt and Blaine can also help him...we can go into the town and do some exploring. What do you say? You deserve to have some fun, too. If you want to leave after...then fine."

Quinn sighed. "Fine."

"Let's go everyone! Boats getting ready to take off." They heard Finn yell from downstairs.

"I'll let him know okay?" Rachel said and walked downstairs.

"Ready baby?" Finn said, greeting Rachel at the bottom of the steps with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Actually, Quinn and I are gonna just skip this one. She's not feeling too well and I don't want to leave her by herself." Rachel said.

"What?" He looked confused. "Babe but you have to come. We're gonna go on jet skis...you love that."

"I know but...she needs me, Finn."

He sighed. "That's just great."

"Are you gonna be okay with the kids?"

"We'll manage I guess."

"Don't be so down - you see me all the time. Weren't you excited to spend time with your friends?"

"Yeah...but you're the most important piece of that."

"I'll make it up to you later, I promise." She kissed him.

"Oh I'm going to hold you to that." He kissed her back.

Puck started heading down the stairs with Santana right behind him. "Uh hello get out of the way, you guys are blocking traffic here."

Finn rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was Puck ruining more time he had alone with his wife. He already had to sleep alone last night because of him. Finn picked up Rachel from his grip around her waist, and spun her around so she was off the steps.

"You got your own little rag doll Hudson." Puck smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, still holding on to her husband.

"Shut up Puck. Hurry the hell up and get in the boat or I'm leaving your ass." Finn said to him.

"Geeez fine." He walked past them.

"We'll be back some time this afternoon...you sure you don't want to come baby?"

"I'm sure. Have fun ok? And watch my babies for me."

"Love you." He kissed her again.

"I love you too, Finn."

* * *

The rest of the group finally set sail and were off on the boat. Finn found a spot to anchor the boat for awhile so the kids could play around in the water. He looked on, keeping an eye on his kids, all the while drinking a beer.

"What the hell is up with you man? You've been on my ass all day." Puck said, walking over to Finn.

Santana was hanging out by herself on her phone with her headphones on while Kitty, Tina, Artie and Mike were chatting together in one group, while Blaine was in the water with the kids.

"Dude, take a look around." Finn said.

"At?"

"No ones comfortable even being themselves right now. My wife isn't even here right now because of her. Pretty sure you invited the cause of the discomfort."

Puck was silent for a moment before responding. "Do you think Quinn is mad?"

Finn laughed. "Is that a serious question?"

Puck looked out to the water watching the kids play.

"Bailey won't even talk to me."

Finn felt a little bad for the guy. It wasn't an easy break up, even though Quinn was the one who suggested they get separated. That killed Puck. Now that he was trying to move on...it's like she didn't want him too. Women are super confusing.

"Look man, I know it's a tough time right now, but you've got to make the effort. Bailey, Quinn...they're always going to be around. You need to focus on making Bailey happy before Santana..."

"Do you think I was wrong? What would you do?"

Finn smirked. "I wouldn't be in this position if I were you. I would have fought to keep my marriage alive."

"You think it's that easy..." Puck shook his head.

"No, I know it's not easy. Marriage isn't easy. But you and Quinn have been separated for nearly two years yet Quinn hasn't been on one date since. She's waiting for you to fight for her, man." Finn said.

"What?" The confusion, shock and surprise took over Puck's face.

Finn sighed. "Look I'm probably telling you too much and Rachel's gonna get pissed if she finds out I told you any of this...but you're my best friend and I don't want to see you lose the two best things that have ever happened to you."

Puck didn't say anything and Finn could tell that he was thinking about what he said.

"Your wife also hates me." Puck smirked.

"Can you blame her? You guys have been at each other's throats since high school. Rachel's always put up with you because you're my best friend, but you need to cut it out. We both really like Quinn, and honestly...I think she made you a better person. Do you see yourself now? Riding a Harley, you've got the mohawk back again...we're not 21 anymore dude."

"What am I supposed to do?" Puck asked, shrugging defeatedly.

"I don't know man...but you need to figure out what and who matters...and do your best to fix what you broke."

* * *

Rachel and Quinn went into town to check out some of the stores and just walk around to pass the time.

"I can't believe you grew up in this little town." Quinn told her. It looked like one of those towns you saw in movies. Cute little shops all locally owned - with no big chain in sight. Much different than Quinn's city like upbringing.

Rachel laughed a little. "Yeah, there wasn't much to do at all. Finn and I used to come into town for our dates in high school. There was one movie theater and then this really great ice cream shop across the street. It was like what we did every weekend when he didn't have football." Rachel said as they made their way into a boutique clothing shop.

"Did you think back then that he'd be the person you ended up marrying?" Quinn asked, walking slowly around the store.

"I always thought I would." Rachel said thoughtfully. "When you're that young, you think everything will last forever. I had so many day dreams about us getting married and having kids. I used to write Finchel all over my notebooks." Rachel laughed. "I've never pictured anyone else. It's always been him...even when we broke up the guys I dated were just...not him."

"Huh...yeah. Was it easy for you to date?" Quinn asked.

"It was the worst! Now you know I can be a tad bit dramatic but I was so mad at Finn for breaking up with me I forced myself to date..." Rachel looked at her. "But enough about me. When are you going to at least try and put yourself out there?"

Quinn sighed. "Who's going to want a date a 30 something year old with kids?" She held up a shirt to her body as she looked in the mirror. She made a face and placed it back on the rack.

"You mean a super smart and don't forget very hot 30 something year old?" Rachel said, shaking her head.

Quinn laughed, brushing those thoughts out of her head. "Oh whatever." She couldn't remember the last time she felt hot, nonetheless beautiful.

"Especially now Quinn. You know how much I dislike Puck already, I hate how much he's hurt you even more. For some reason you and Finn both like him so I have to put up with him. I'll never understand why. But...you shouldn't stop living your life hoping he'll come back..."

Quinn didn't respond, but continued browsing through the racks of clothes.

"We are totally not going to mope about Noah Puckerman today. We are going to have us some fun!" Rachel told her, noticing how sullen her face became in the last few minutes of their conversation.

They kept walking around and stopped at a small little cafe for lunch.

"Rachel?" A familiar voice called out from behind.

Rachel and Quinn both turned around at the sound of the voice. Rachel's face lit up as Quinn gave a small smile. Quinn wasn't sure who this guy was..but wow was he cute.

"Sam?!" Rachel got up from her seat as Sam approached the table and allowed the taller gentleman to pull her in for a hug.

"It's been forever! How the heck are you!" Rachel said.

"I'm good!" He smiled. "Yeah I haven't seen you and Finn since my wedding. How is the guy?"

"He's great! And how is Mercedes?"

"I'm not sure." he gave a laugh and a small smile. "We divorced about a year ago."

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry." Rachel said with a frown. Sam and Finn played football together in high school. He wasn't close to some of the other guys like Puck, Mike, and Artie but over the years him and Finn kept in touch. They both attended each other's weddings and Rachel was very fond of Sam as Finn's friend.

"Hey it's cool. She was focused on her career and didn't want to have kids. It would have been nice to know that a few years ago though..." he glanced at Quinn. "Wow I'm sorry - it's incredibly rude of me to not introduce myself before you gain pity on me." He laughed.

Quinn's smile widened. "No pity taken. I'm Quinn."

Sam smiled at her. "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

"You're beautiful too. I mean, uh, thank you." She blushed, looking down towards her plate.

Rachel looked between Sam and Quinn and smiled. Could this possibly be Quinn's arrival back into the dating world? She sure was going to try and make that happen.

"What are you doing today Sam?" Rachel asked. "Finn and some of the guys are out on the boat..we didn't get to go. "

"Hey I'm actually headed back to this house some guys and I rented. Maybe you guys want to join us? We're about to go out on the boat. I'd hate for you guys to miss out on all the fun." Sam said.

Quinn went to politely decline, but Rachel had other plans. "That sounds amazing!"

* * *

Puck decided he needed to fix things with Bailey first.

"Hey baby girl, you having fun?" He walked over to where Bailey and Mason were hanging out.

"Yep." She barely looked at him. Mason looked over at Puck. Puck shot him a look and a head nod for him to get lost but Mason was not getting the hint.

"What's up Uncle Puck?" Mason smiled.

Finn sighed shaking his head, watching the interaction from afar. That kid was so aloof at times. "Hey Mase - wanna come help me with me something?"

"Uh sure Dad. I'll be back Bails." He got up and headed over to his father.

Bailey finally looked up, a small frown on her face. Puck quickly took the opportunity to sit in Mason's seat next to her.

"Are you going to avoid me forever? I'm getting a little jealous of you hanging out with Mason." He asked. "Something I should know?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "No. Besides, I figured you were way too busy to even notice me." She shrugged.

"Bailey why would you even say that? I've been looking forward to this trip with you for a long time."

"Really? I couldn't tell..." The snarky attitude of the preteen came off loud and clear.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Puck responded defensively with a hint of hurt evident in his voice.

"Nothing dad." She sighed. "It doesn't even matter."

"Of course it matters. You're my baby girl and I want you to be happy. I know things are a little difficult right now..."

"What about mom?" She looked at him expectantly.

"What do you mean?" He responded, not following what she meant.

"You used to say we were both your baby girls. What is she now?"

"Things with your mom are complicated right now...you know that. But you? You're always going to be my baby girl, no matter what." He said to her.

"And what is she?" The coldness returned in her voice and Puck knew she was referring to Santana.

"She's just...someone who is special to me, Bailey. I don't know what it is yet, but I like her. And I want you to get to know her and like her too..."

"And what? Replace mom?" Bailey looked at him.

"No! Of course not...your mother is irreplaceable...but we both need to move on. Don't you want your dad to be happy?"

Bailey scoffed. "And what about mom? What about me?"

Puck was kind've at a loss for words. "Bailey your happiness is the most important thing to me." He said softly, resting his hand on top of hers.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "You really know how to show it, Dad." She pulled her hand away and resumed to looking at her phone.

* * *

"So...that didn't go well." Puck said, walking back over to Finn, defeated.

Finn felt bad for the guy. "Bailey will come around man. She's just...going through a lot of emotions right now." He shrugged.

"She's stubborn just like Quinn. It's either her way or the highway."

"Really? I think you're both quite stubborn. Hence why you're in this position in the first place." Finn raised his eyebrow.

Puck rolled his eyebrows. "Whatever Hudson. I have to figure out how to get Bailey on my side again and make Quinn not hate me."

"What about Santana?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it sounds like you're worried about your soon to be ex-wife and your daughter. But sounds like Santana seems a little hurt about this too..." Finn said.

"Um, I guess I didn't really think about how it affected her..."

Finn smirked. "Huh. Well that's an interesting development isn't it?"

Puck shook his head. "You're spending way too much time with your wife."

"Yet she isn't here right now...because of oh that's right, you."

Puck shook his head. This has so far been the worst vacation ever.

* * *

Bailey walked over to Mason. "It's time to put this plan into action."

"Are you sure?" Mason said. "There's no going back..."

Bailey nodded. "I'm sure."

Mason cleared his throat and made eye contact with Preston who was splashing around in the water and nodded.

Preston, Eddie and Anthony all huddled together for a quick talk and then separated.

Eddie climbed back into the boat and slowly walked over to Santana. She was laying on her stomach, tanning her back. He reached down and untied her bikini top as quietly as he could without disturbing her. Luckily, no one was in that area of the boat. He gave a thumbs up to Anthony. Anthony crept over to them and released his pet spider that he's been carrying everywhere with him. He put it on Santana's leg and it slowly started creeping up her leg.

Santana woke up from her short nap feeling something crawling along her back. Wren screamed and pointed. "There's a spider on her back daddy!"

Spider?! Santana's panic set in straight away and she jumped up, revealing her very naked chest. "Get it off of me!" She had no idea that her top was off until she realized all of the guys were just staring at her chest and not moving to help her.

"Oh my god!" Tina exclaimed, quickly covering Eddie's eyes.

Santana looked down and put her arms over her chest to cover herself and turned around, screaming. As she turned, Preston was behind her and 'accidentally' tripped her and she flew forward losing her footing...and fell right into the water.

"Oh my god!" Everyone ran over to that side of the boat as the kids just looked between each other with smiles and smirks.

"She can't swim!" Puck yelled, realization kicking in. "She doesn't know how to swim!"

"I'm sure she can float with those things though." Tina mumbled. Mike lightly jabbed his wife as she shrugged.

Puck jumped into the water to a flailing Santana. Finn grabbed a towel and handed it to them when they were back on the boat so she could cover herself. "Get me out of here!" She screamed. "Get me away from these stupid kids and out of here!"

Puck nodded, not sure what the hell just happened. Finn on the other hand, saw the smirks on all of the faces, especially Bailey's and knew this was not just some freak accident.

Santana turned towards Bailey. "You think I don't know this was all you?!" She glared at her.

"Excuse me?" Bailey responded innocently.

"Oh please, you've wanted me out of here the moment you laid eyes on me. And you got your dumb followers to help." Santana said pointing her finger at all of the kids. Finn and Mike looked at each other, already knowing there kids were involved in some of this.

"Santana! That's enough." Puck yelled out. "Do not talk to my daughter like that and do not speak about any of these kids like that."

"Oh you're taking her side?!" She snarled at him.

"Uh without a doubt. Bailey would never do whatever it is you're accusing her of, and I don't appreciate you taking that type of tone with her." Puck said.

Bailey smiled a little, happy that her father stood up for her and feeling just a little bit guilty for Santana falling out of the boat. She'd totally do it again though.

Santana busted out in tears out of frustration, anger and humiliation. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm just...going to turn the boat around and head back to the house.." Finn said. He was still holding on to Wren who grabbed on to him for dear life the moment she saw the spider.

Blaine sat down next to Anthony. "So...that spider looked awfully familiar, son."

Anthony looked over at his father. "Did it?"

"It looked quite a bit like Terry the Tarantula. Now I don't suppose when we get back to the house, Terry will be missing will he?" Blaine asked.

Anthony shook his head unsure of what to say. "I don't even know where Terry is...did we bring him on this trip? Maybe we left him home..."

Blaine gave his son the look. "Anthony, if you're lying to me, there is going to be some serious consequences..."

"I was just helping out dad. I couldn't not participate." Anthony shrugged, already feeling guilty and not having one lying bone in his body. Blaine shook his head. Kurt was not going to be happy about this.

A few feet away, Artie and Kitty were rehashing the events of the day.

"Aren't you glad we don't have kids yet?" Artie said to Kitty, laughing. Her face turned completely red.

"What do you mean yet?" Kitty asked him.

Artie was at a loss for words. He said it so nonchalantly. Was he really thinking about having kids with her? He couldn't tell from her expression whether she seemed interested or grossed out.

Needless to say, it was an awkward ride home for everyone.

* * *

They finally docked the boat, and found Kurt waiting on the dock with baby Janie.

"It's about time you guys came back. It's been so boring!" He greeted his husband with a kiss. Everyone else was barely speaking. "Uh hello?" Kurt said confused.

Santana stormed off the boat and walked inside the house, Puck following behind her.

"Did I miss something?" Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Oh honey...did you. I'll tell you all about it, but I've got to take a shower first. Why was your day so boring?"

"Well Janie just slept all day and Rachel and Quinn went out and they've been gone forever." He rolled his eyes.

Finn overheard Kurt. "Where'd do they go?" he asked, jumping off the boat.

"Heck if I know. They went out and then they came back and changed into their bikinis, and some guys picked them up on a boat." Kurt shrugged.

"What? Did you see who it was?" Finn said.

"Uh...no? Some hunky looking guys though." Kurt said as if it wasn't a big deal that his wife was out with some "hunky" looking guys. "Come on Babe, I want to hear all about your day." Kurt said to Blaine, pulling him towards the house.

Finn looked on confused and a little worried. Where the hell was Rachel?


	4. Chapter 4

Yikes - it's been awhile for this story! This was _supposed_ to be a summer story, that I planned to finish before Labor Day. Clearly that did not happen. However, the next installment of this is here! It's a bit angsty (eh, sorry!) and a little Puck and Quinn centered, but it needed to be. The next (and last) installment will have more Finchel, I promise! Perhaps I can get this completed before Summer officially ends! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Santana stormed into the house and ran straight up the stairs to the room she shared with Puck. She knew coming here was a bad idea...which is why she almost didn't come in the first place. When she first met Puck, it was fun. Like really fun. They didn't give a damn about responsibilities or time and just seemed to fully enjoy each others company. It was smooth sailing for at least a few weeks and then he dropped the F bomb on her. He has, or _had_ a family. A 12 year old kid and a wife that he was still legally bound to. Against her better judgement, she continued seeing him. He just seemed so different, and the kid wasn't really around anyway, so what was the harm in continuing the relationship? He was just like her. Ruthless. Didn't give a damn about anything.

And then this weekend happened. Santana saw his weakness for the first time. She couldn't help but feel just a the jealousy run through every fiber of her body the moment she saw him talking to the mother of his child. He was...vulnerable. That was certainly new. She couldn't recall him ever looking at her like that.

Instead, all she felt from him were looks of guilt. Like, he was sorry for bringing her here. He should be! Santana walked into a house full of his best friends who have been around each other for years and they judged her. Judged her for being an outsider, judged her for being younger, and judged her for not being...Quinn.

The tears bunched up in her eyes and she choked back a sob. She had to get out of here as soon as possible. She scanned the room for her suitcase and quickly began stuffing her things in there.

Moments later, Puck was right behind her, walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Santana..." He began to speak.

"Oh, don't you Santana me! This is over. I'm leaving!" Santana exclaimed, barely looking at him as she continued to pack. Screw him for thinking he could just waltz in here and apologize and everything would be okay.

"Look, I don't know what happened out there. I'm just as confused as you are..." Puck continued to speak.

"Are you?" She stopped and finally looked at him. "Because I know exactly what happened."

Unsure of what to say, Puck stood quiet.

"I don't belong here. Your life...your friends...your daughter...there isn't a place for me here." She continued to speak. "And it's clear that I am NOT wanted."

When he still didn't say anything, it enraged Santana even more.

"Well?! Aren't you going to say something? Isn't that why you're here?"

"You're right." Puck said softly.

"Wh-what?" Santana choked out, caught by surprise. He was supposed to fight for her. Not...whatever he was doing here.

"Santana..." He moved closer to grab her hands, but she pulled them away, shaking her head, some tears spilling out the corner of her eyes.

"Santana, I like you. But...I was wrong for bringing you here this weekend. It's clear my family just wasn't ready for this."

"Your family?" she scoffed. Clearly he wasn't just talking about his daughter.

"Bailey...and uh, Quinn." He looked to the ground.

"Wow." she laughed incredulously. "You're really just something else, Noah. I can't believe how blind I was. I saw the way you looked at Quinn. You're lying to yourself if you say you don't love her. Clearly, I could never compete with her. I never stood a chance."

"Santana, please. Quinn is the mother of my child, and she's always going to be part of my family. My daughter was clearly not ready for me to be seeing other people, and Bailey matters the most to me. I did this wrong. I'm not saying that I want to be with Quinn. All I'm saying is that I messed up, and I'm sorry."

"Save your sorry for someone who cares." She glared at him. "Can you just please call me a cab so I can get the hell out of this damn place?!"

He nodded a little and turned to walk out the room, before turning back to face her. "I...I never meant to hurt you." He said softly.

Puck watched the tears stream down her face and he felt like the biggest jerk in the world. "I'll uh...I'll call you a cab now."

He closed the door behind him and sighed. Dammit Finn for getting into his head and making him do the right thing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the house, Finn, Mike, Blaine and Kurt set the kids down to get to the bottom of the earlier events.

* * *

"Does someone want to tell me what happened back there?" Finn said, raising his eyebrows at the children.

They all avoided eye contact, shifting their gaze towards their feet. The guys looked at each other. Clearly this was not going to be an easy task. Where was Rachel, the rule enforcer, when he needed her?

"Mason?" Finn said sternly.

Mason sighed, knowing he'd be the first to get called on. "I don't know what happened Dad.." He shrugged.

Finn stared him down intently. Of course he wasn't going to give it up that easy. He continued down the list.

"Preston?"

"Dad I was just swimming..." He shook his head emphatically. "I didn't do anything!"

His kids were terrible liars. He looked at Mike for help.

"Eddie, if you don't tell us the truth, I will be taking away your iPad for the rest of this trip." Mike said, getting straight to the point.

"But dad!" Eddie whined.

"That goes for you too, Ant." Blaine jumped in.

"Dad no!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Then someone better start talking!" Mike said in a very authoritative voice.

Bailey looked at all of the guys and sighed. "It's my fault. They were just helping me out. Please don't tell my dad."

"No that's not true..." Mason said, not wanting her to get in trouble.

"It's ok, Mase." Bailey touched his arm softly. She looked up at the grown men in front of her. "They were only doing as I asked..."

The guys looked at each other and nodded.

"You boys can go. The punishment stands. No iPads, or any other technology that requires Internet." Finn said.

"What? But what are we supposed to do?!" Preston cried out.

"Uh talk to each other like normal children?" Kurt said, shaking his head. "Although that's what you got in this mess to begin with."

The boys groaned as they walked out one by one, faces all filled with defeat.

Mason stopped in front of his dad before walking out.

"Mason?" Finn asked.

"It's not her fault, dad." Mason made a last plea with his father.

Finn nodded a little, kind of appreciating how much the kids stuck together, despite how little they saw each other. It reminded him of him and the guys growing up. Always in trouble, but no one ever selling anyone out.

"Don't worry, Mase." Finn patted his shoulder gently before he reluctantly walked out.

Blaine closed the door behind him, and soon it was just the guys and Bailey.

"Look I know it was wrong, but you guys have no idea what I'm going through!" Bailey started rambling, guilt written all over her face.

"Bailey, it's ok. Look...we know that this situation is a little tough right now with your mom and dad...and uh, Santana." Blaine said.

"She's going to take him away from us!" The tears filled her eyes.

"Oh honey..." Kurt sat down next to her. "Your father loves you very much. No one is going to take him away from you."

"Yeah Bailey...all your dad does is post photos and statuses about his little girl on Facebook. He's never going to ever leave you or forget about you." Mike chimed in.

"God you guys still use Facebook?" Bailey groaned. The guys chuckled a little.

"I'm gonna let that slide." Mike said. "But you've got to know this isn't the easiest situation for him either."

"Why'd he bring her here?" she asked them.

"Well..." Finn started. "I think he thought that it was a good time to introduce you guys. I think he learned...it wasn't."

Kurt rolled his eyes at a little at Finn's lack of wisdom.

"Bailey, I wasn't there today, but I can tell you I know exactly how you're feeling." Kurt said.

"You do?" She looked up at him.

"Many, many, many years ago...my dad started dating Finn's mother. They were engaged so quickly and all I saw was my dad hanging out with Finn. I was so mad, I didn't want to share my dad at all! I never gave Finn a chance. I thought Finn was going to steal my dad and I'd be tossed aside. But he kept trying to be my friend...and it took me a really long time to see that Finn was actually a pretty great big brother."

Bailey raised her eyebrow at Kurt. "Are you telling me she's going to be my new sister?"

Finn smirked at her response and Kurt quickly shot him a look.

"I think the point of the story is...people will surprise you. You just need to give them a chance." Blaine quickly interjected, not wanting to stray from the conversation at hand.

"But...what about my mom?"

"Your mom is going to be just fine. Her and your father will figure this out. But no matter what, you'll always be their number one priority." Mike said, reassuringly.

Bailey smiled a little at him. "So you think I should apologize?"

"That would be nice. I also think you should talk to your dad...it's important he knows how you feel." Blaine said.

"I feel like I'm in an episode of Full House." Bailey giggled. "Getting advice from all of my uncles."

The guys laughed because honestly...that's exactly what it felt like.

"Dude, you're totally Danny." Finn said to Kurt. "And Puck is totally Uncle Jessie."

"I'm more like that kid Stephanie got fake married too in elementary school." Mike joked as the laughter continued.

"So am I in trouble?" Bailey asked. She was in a better mood and it was all thanks to these guys.

"Well...I think you should tell your mother what happened. Let her be the judge...but in the meantime, no technology either for you." Blaine said.

Bailey felt her stomach drop. She knew her mom would be upset at her...but she had to understand right?

"Yeah...where the heck is your mother and my wife anyway?" Finn said, looking at his watch.

"I told you, they were out with some hunky guys." Kurt joked with Finn.

"I hope mom brings home a hunky guy. Then Dad will know how it feels." Bailey sighed.

"Let's hope there were no hunky guys involved..." Finn said. "I don't know how I feel about that."

"I'm sure they'll be back soon. We've got hungry kids to feed!" Blaine said. "I'm gonna go get started on the grill."

"I'll help." Mike said. The two walked out, leaving Finn, Kurt and Bailey alone.

"So you're okay?" Kurt asked.

Bailey nodded a little. "Yeah. I know I'm acting like...a brat. It's just hard."

"It's okay, Kurt was a brat too." Finn joked. He smiled once he saw Bailey laughing. At least this was one fire he was able to put out. Rachel would be so proud of him.

* * *

While everyone was in the backyard while Mike and Blaine prepared dinner, Finn and Wren were just getting back from walking Bruno. It was getting dark and Finn was getting worried about Rachel and Quinn. He knew they probably didn't have phone service, but still, the idea of his wife with hunky guys just didn't sit well with him. Lucky for him, he didn't have to wait too much longer to find out where she was.

"Momma!" Wren exclaimed, seeing her mother walking towards the house from a docked boat. Rachel was with Quinn and another man that he couldn't quite make out. Finn squinted his eyes to get a closer look at the man walking behind his wife. His wife...who was just in shorts and a bikini top. Finn let go of the leash and instinctively took off his hoodie that he was wearing. Bruno and Wren both ran towards Rachel as Finn hurried along behind them.

"Hi baby!" Rachel smiled and walked a little faster to catch up with the little girl running towards her. "Hi little guy!"

"Mama I missed you!" Wren threw herself into her mother's arms.

Rachel petted her little pup, before picking up Wren, adjusting the weight of the little girl to her right side. She pressed kisses all over Wren's face. "I missed you so much too baby! How was your day with daddy and everyone else?"

"Dramatizing" Wren shrugged, clearly wrongfully repeating something she heard someone say earlier.

"Oh my..." Rachel continued walking, her mind racing thinking of what happened as she closed the gap between her and Finn. "Hey honey." She learned up to kiss him but noticed the tenseness in his body. "You ok?"

"Where'd you go? Who's that?" Finn let her kiss him, but didn't reciprocate the motions. Instead, he nodded towards Quinn and Sam.

Rachel set Wren down and the little girl clung to her leg. Finn took the opportunity to drape his hoodie over her, looking down at his wife. "You look cold."

Rachel smirked at the obvious jealousy of her husband, but didn't say anything. "Finn, that's Sam! You remember Sam don't you?"

Finn looked thoughtful before responding. "Evans?"

"Yes! Finn we went to his wedding..." she responded, quite amused.

Realization struck in and he nodded, physically relaxing. "You and Q were hanging out with him all day?" He raised his eyebrow. Sure, he liked Sam, but he specifically remembered Kurt saying 'hunks' as in plural.

Rachel nodded a little. "And some of his friends..."

Finn gave her a pointed look, clearly not too happy about the response but before he could question her further, Sam and Quinn walked over to them.

"Hudson!" Sam grinned.

"Evans, my man! How you been man?" Finn embraced him in a man hug.

"Pretty good...can't complain. Got to spend the day with these two lovely ladies today." He grinned.

"Lucky you." Finn smirked. "How long are you in town for?"

"I moved back here man." Sam said sheepishly. "Uh, Mercedes and I got divorced."

"Wow, uh...I'm sorry to hear that." Finn said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Seems like everyone he knew were breaking up. He glanced towards Rachel who was paying close attention to Wren talking to her about her day.

Sam shrugged a little. "It's ok. It was mutual."

Finn nodded a little before turning to Quinn. "Had fun today Q?" He forced a smile on his face. He didn't want her super worried about anything just yet.

Quinn, in return, gave a genuine smile. "I did...and I owe it all to this little lady right here." She smiled towards Rachel. "How was the boat trip today?"

"Hey what about me?" Sam interjected, feigning hurt.

Quinn let out a little giggle that made Finn raised his eyebrow. He knew those types of giggles. It's the type Rachel gives him every time she flirted with him.

"Of course, you too." Quinn smiled at him and Finn noticed the smile that appeared on Sam's face. Quinn seemed to quickly forget she asked Finn a question.

"Sam's going to join us for dinner. I thought the other guys might be happy to see him as well." Rachel said, her hand softly caressing Wren's hair.

Finn nodded, although he's pretty sure Puck was not going to like seeing...whatever this is. "Yeah man, definitely. It'll be great to catch up."

"I'm just going to check on Bailey...but why don't I take you to where everyone is hanging out?" Quinn said to Sam, who quickly nodded, and followed her inside.

Rachel too began to make her way in with Wren still attached to her leg, but Finn blocked her entrance. "Babe?" she looked up at him.

"What about Puck?" He whispered, although he knew Wren was probably listening to every word. She was a listener, that little one.

"What about him?" Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. "Quinn is a free woman who can date or be with anyone she wants...this is completely harmless." She reasoned.

Finn sighed. "A lot happened today."

"A lot happened yesterday, too." She reminded him.

He contemplated telling her what happened, but decided to hold off for now. They had company after all.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Wren fussed, pulling on the hoodie.

"Well let's go get you something to eat sweet girl." Rachel smiled down at her daughter before looking up at Finn to move.

"You should probably check on the boys...everyone's on punishment today." Finn said, moving out of the way.

Rachel sighed as she walked into the house, ready to take on whatever madness that was headed her way.

* * *

Quinn sat on the bed, in shock, as Bailey went through the events of the day.

"Bailey, this is so not like you!"

"I know! Something came over me and I don't know what it was. I'm really sorry mom." Bailey pleaded. "I'll apologize to Dad and his...um, Santana."

Quinn nodded a little. "Come here sweet heart." Quinn padded the spot next to her.

Bailey sat down on the bed and Quinn took both of her hands in hers.

"I know this separation hasn't been easy for you. But...your dad and I...we are just friends." Quinn bit her lip as she paused. "We are separated. He's going to live his life and that means he will date other women. We need to be respectful of that. Both of us. I know I haven't been the best example of that lately, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised of this behavior of yours."

"I want you to be happy too mom! I know Dad made you happy..."

Quinn gave her a small smile. "Thanks baby. He did...but you make me even happier! The same also goes for me...I will live my life and I will also one day date. Your dad will be respectful of that. You know why? Because there is one thing that's never going to change...and that's how much we love you." Quinn lifted their hands together and pressed it to her lips.

"I too, have a lot to learn about all of this. Sometimes life just doesn't go as planned, but that doesn't mean you can't just make a new plan, okay? Your dad will date...and that's okay. I'll start dating...and that's going going to be okay too." Quinn nodded. "If your dad feels strong enough about someone to bring them around to us...then she has to be pretty special right? Because your dad loves us a lot."

Bailey nodded a little. "I just...didn't want to lose him. I thought we were going to lose him."

Quinn nodded and pulled Bailey in for a hug. "Your dad loves you too much, okay? Never forget that."

Bailey sighed. "Dad probably hates me. She was _so_ mad mom..." Bailey said sadly, looking down at her hands engulfed by her mother's.

"I don't hate you..." a soft voice was heard from the slightly opened door. Puck pushed the door open slightly, not embarrassed that he was caught spying on them, but because his daughter thought he hated her.

Quinn and Bailey both looked at him surprised as he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Everything your mom said is exactly right, Bails. I love you more than anything in this world...I'm sorry if I haven't been the greatest father for you lately. That will all change, I promise." The sincerity in his tone seemed so genuine.

"You're not mad?" Bailey asked him.

"Well...what you did to her was not nice, Bailey. I thought we raised you better than that." Puck said.

She looked down. "I know...I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay." He said softly. "It's my fault...this wasn't the right place to bring her. It was way too soon...I'm sorry Bailey."

Bailey nodded. "It's okay Dad...do you think I can go apologize to her?"

Puck laughed a little. "That'll be tough princess. She left."

They both looked at him surprised. "What?!"

"Yeah uh...she went home. It's okay." He said.

"Can we call her? I feel really bad..." Bailey looked at her mom, then her dad.

"It's okay Bailey. She knows you didn't mean it." Puck paused before continuing. "We're actually...we won't be seeing each other anymore."

Quinn held back any emotion from her face as he spoke.

"Is it because of me?" the tears filled Bailey's eyes.

"No sweetheart. Definitely not because of you." He gave her a soft smile. "Now can your old dad please have a hug from his precious baby girl?"

Bailey smiled and got up from the bed and hugged her father tightly.

"I love you Bailey." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Dad." she smiled against his chest.

Quinn smiled, watching their interaction.

Bailey pulled away, looking at both of her parents. "So seriously...am I in trouble?"

"I'll talk it over with your dad...but for now, the current punishment still stands." Quinn told her.

Bailey smiled. Who needed technology now anyway?! She had a day left to enjoy her time. A part of her was extremely relieved Santana was gone, but she'd never admit that to them.

"Well don't look so bummed out." Quinn joked. "Now go, enjoy yourself."

Bailey hugged her dad again. "I love you guys." She smiled and walked out the room.

Both her parents watched her walk out. Quinn got up from the bed. "Sorry to hear about you and..Santana."

Puck nodded a little. "It's fine...and I'm sorry Quinn. I know I've been an insensitive jerk lately."

"It's okay. You've always kind've been an insensitive jerk." She lightly joked.

"How about we just enjoy the last remaining moments of this little vacation?" he said, calling a truce.

She gave him a small smile. "That's a great idea."

They could both be civil for one more day. Puck watched her walk out the room before heading out after her. He certainly wanted to make the most out of the time left with Bailey...and part of him included Quinn in that. Maybe tomorrow the three of them could have one last shot a great vacation together.

* * *

"Oh my God." Rachel's head was spinning as Mason and Preston both spoke over each other telling her what happened today. She knew something was wrong when Preston came over to her being extra cuddly. He's not the usual cuddle type, unless he did something wrong.

She shot Finn a look of help but he shrugged at her helplessly.

"Okay, okay boys! I hope you learned your lesson. Don't do it again." Rachel said.

The boys looked at each other and then back at her. "That's it?" Preston said.

"Didn't your dad already punish you? Do you want _more?"_ she challenged them.

They both shook their head no.

"Good...so go enjoy your punishment. There's no service in the woods here anyway." she said.

"But what are we going to do?!" Preston whined.

"I don't know Pres...I'm sure you can find something to do."

"I brought my football." Mason suggested. "It's dark...but we've got those glow sticks mom brought with us. That would be so cool!"

"See?" Rachel smiled at them. "That sounds like fun that doesn't violate the no technology rule."

The boys ran off to tell the others, happy that they found something to do.

Finn walked over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're so good with them."

Rachel smiled, leaning back against him. "I should say the same for you. You did quite good handling them today, Mr. Hudson."

"I channeled my best Rachel Berry impression." He joked.

Rachel laughed, and turned around in his arms. "I missed you today."

"Oh yeah? Even surrounded by all those hunky guys?"

She looked confused. "Kurt." he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. "The only hunky guy I've seen all day is _you_ , my sexy husband."

Finn smiled and reached down to kiss her. "So no one tried to hit on you?"

"Baby, Sam introduced me as 'his buddy's wife from high school'. Borderline misogynist since I do have a name and I also went to school with him but I'll look past that point. But then, anyone who spoke to me only heard stories of my _three_ children and my husband."

Finn laughed, kissing her again. "Yeah, I definitely missed you today Rach."

* * *

While the kids all played 'glow in the dark touch football' as Preston named it, the adults sat around the fire, reminiscing on stories from high school forward. Puck noticed that Quinn was seated next to Sam...a guy he vaguely remembered from high school. He wasn't too sure why it seemed to bother him, but this guy was clearly flirting with his wife.

"Don't stare so hard...you'll make a hole through their faces." Finn mumbled, sitting next to Puck.

"Who is this guy again?" Puck looked at Finn.

"Sam Evans, man. He played football with me." Finn said.

"Oh right...so what the hell is he doing here again?" Puck said.

Finn chuckled. "Dude I told you. Rachel bumped into him and invited him to dinner..." Finn decided it was best to just leave out the fact that Sam, Rachel, and Quinn spent all day together.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Great so now he's just here, hitting on my wife?"

"Your ex." Finn said.

"What?" Puck looked at him.

"You guys are separated. She's your ex." Finn shrugged. He was finally seeing things from Rachel's perspective. Puck can't 'have his cake and eat it too'. Not after everything they went through this weekend.

"She's still legally my wife, Hudson."

"Yeah? and what's Santana? the mistress, then?" Finn said.

"The heck's your problem, Hudson?" Puck said, taken aback at Finn's words.

"My problem is that this whole weekend things have gone wrong because you brought along your girlfriend here. Now that Quinn is actually enjoying herself, you have a problem with it. Get over yourself, Puckerman." Finn rolled his eyes. "You can't be upset that she's talking to someone when you literally brought a girl here with you."

Puck stared at Finn a little longer but didn't respond. Finn was right. He looked over at Quinn and Sam, talking and laughing. Quinn looked...genuinely happy. He should be happy for her.

So why then, did he have this sinking feeling in his stomach?

* * *

One more chapter to go! What else could possibly go wrong on the last day of their vacation? Let me know what you'd like to see happen!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! So I lied - there is probably one more chapter after this. This was fun to write, but I think I was just in a really romantic mood at the time. I hope you enjoy!

The rest of the evening seemed to be going well - until Puck decided to interject himself in Sam and Quinn's conversation. He already had a few beers in at this point, and the kids were either already fast asleep or inside watching a movie in the 'fort' Preston, Anthony and Eddie made.

"Evans, haven't seen you since high school man." Puck started off the conversation.

Sam nodded a little. "Outside of Hudson, we didn't really run in the same circles."

"Nope - you're right about that. You still homeless?" Puck asked.

Quinn shot him a look, totally confused by what he was doing. Sam's body stiffened up as he figured out how best to talk to Puck.

"That was a long time ago, and we weren't homeless." Sam told him, with no emotion so Puck wouldn't pick up on any hints that he was getting to him.

Puck laughed. "I'm just kidding man."

"You still hitting on teachers?" Sam asked, vaguely remembering Puck's almost suspension from school when he was caught making out with one of the teacher's aide in the faculty lounge.

"Didn't you hear? I'm married now. Isn't that right, Q?" Puck responded with a smirk on his face.

Quinn was livid. She watched as Puck continued to smirk at Sam, asserting his power over him and HER.

"Separated, Noah. What the hell are you doing?" She said to him, looking apologetically to Sam.

Sam gave her a small but reassuring smile. He wasn't to worried about Puck. He wasn't in high school, and he sure as hell wasn't now.

"Just having fun with my guy Evans over here." He looked at her innocently before turning back to Sam. "How about another drink? Just me and you?" Puck got up from his seat.

"That's okay, man." Sam tapped his beer bottle lightly and gave him a polite smile, which seemed to just infuriate Puck even more. "Still full over here."

Puck stared at him for a moment before shrugging. "Whatever, suit yourself man." He looked at Quinn once more before walking off to the kitchen.

The air was tight as everyone had slowly stopped what they were doing to listen in.

Quinn cleared her throat, turning her body in towards Sam. "Sorry about that..."

"Hey - you don't have to apologize." Sam rested his hand on her knee reassuringly. "I'd be pretty damn jealous too if I saw my soon to be ex-wife talking to a stud like me." He grinned, jokingly.

Quinn's eyes widened before she realized he was joking around with her. She gave him a small smile but inside her mind was racing. Soon to be ex-wife. That's what she was. And she was okay with that.

* * *

A few feet away, Finn, Blaine and Mike were getting back into their own conversation.

"I have to say...this has been the most weird and drama-filled weekend we've ever had...and I live with Kurt." Blaine said.

The guys laughed. "Oh God...it's about to get even weirder..." Mike nodded towards the fireplace where Artie was now down on one knee, holding onto a very enthusiastic (scared?) Kitty's hand.

Finn and Blaine turned towards the fireplace, eyes wide. Everyone's attention was now on Artie and Kitty. Finn watched Rachel from across the fireplace as she placed her hand over her mouth. He couldn't tell if it was because she was excited for them, or because she was wondering what the hell Artie was doing. The exact same thoughts were running through his head. Didn't they like, just start dating not that long ago?

"...what better place and time than here and now? I realized this weekend just seeing how amazing you were with my friends, and just...how natural everything felt, that this is just so right. I...don't have a ring or anything, but I'll get you the most special, most beautiful ring you've ever seen. Just...marry me Kitty." Artie looked up at her, clearing his throat. "Will you marry me?"

Kitty's heart was racing as she stared down at Artie with tear-filled eyes. "This is so crazy...but yes! Yes I will marry you!" She pulled him up, wrapping her arms around him, placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Oh my god!" Tina exclaimed, as everyone started to clap.

"Yeah, Artie!" Finn cheered.

Artie laughed as he spun Kitty around. "I'm getting married, y'all!"

"Well it's about damn time." Mike laughed, walking over to congratulate his friend.

While somewhat untimely, everyone spent the rest of the night celebrating the engagement of Artie and Kitty. Everyone except Puck. He disappeared for the rest of the evening, but no one complained.

* * *

"I can't believe Artie proposed." Finn shook his head, laughing, as he and Rachel climbed into bed later that night.

"With no ring, no less." Rachel giggled, snuggling her body next to Finn.

He smiled, and readjusted his position to wrap his arm around her so she her head laid comfortably on his chest.

"A girl doesn't really need a ring does she?" Finn joked, lifting Rachel's hand up to admire the ring on her finger. "I mean, we can just give her yours, right?"

"Haha. Very funny, Hudson. Don't touch my ring!" She playfully pulled her hand from his, and took a closer look at the ring herself. When they first got engaged, all Finn could afford was a tiny diamond. The size of the diamond never meant much to Rachel, and it was just the cutest ring. A few years ago for their 10th year anniversary he surprised her with an upgraded ring that made her stare at it for months, still in awe of its beauty. Even now, it was the prettiest ring she ever saw.

"I love that you wear it, even when you go to sleep." He said softly to her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She smiled softly against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He hugged her just a little tighter. Maybe it was the recent engagement, but he felt just a little extra in love tonight, if that was even possible.

"Still can't believe Artie's engaged. I should warn the poor guy how much things are about to change." Finn joked.

"Hey! Married life doesn't change a relationship all that much. We're still the same people we always were, don't you think?" Rachel said to him.

"Hmm...I don't know. We've grown up a lot...how can we not? All I know is the moment you became my wife, I felt like I needed to do everything on earth I could to make sure you were safe and protected." He said, playing with the ends of her hair.

Her heart melted at just how amazing this man was. "I've never felt more safe and protected than when I'm with you. You're such a good husband, good father...just everything Finn. You are everything." She turned her head to look up at him, and pressed a kiss on his lips. He deepened the kiss quickly. He had quite a good life, there was no doubt about that.

"Let's do something tomorrow morning. Just you and me? I know you love hiking...and we've barely done anything together this weekend." He said to her.

"Oh babe, yes! Let's go watch the sun rise!" She said, tapping excitedly on his chest.

Finn groaned. "Wow that's uh, really early."

"We'll be back before the kids even wake up." She told him. "Let's just do it!"

"Fine, fine. You're lucky I love you." He told her.

She laughed. "Let's get some sleep! We have to wake up in just a few hours." She kissed his cheek before settling back into his arms.

Hey, if she was happy, he wasn't going to complain.

* * *

He should have complained. He should have said let's do anything but hike. It's not a surprise that he has two left feet. But he didn't expect that his clumsiness would ever hurt anyone, especially himself.

What started out as a romantic idea to go hiking early in the morning to watch the sunrise, ended up with Finn mis-stepping and falling super hard, twisting his ankle on the way down. It _was_ romantic up until that point.

Rachel struggled to help him get back to the house, as he basically put all of his weight on her as she tried to support him.

"Baby, let's get you to the couch." Rachel struggled to move him along. Her forehead was covered in sweat and her body was _so_ tired. Not only did he have a sprained ankle, but he did it while they were still at the top of the trail, so she had no choice but to support him all the way down and back to the house.

Finn twisted his face in pain as he tried to maneuver himself to the couch with her help. He laid back on the couch and slowly brought his throbbing leg up. "My freakin ankle is the size of a football." He groaned.

Rachel grabbed some pillows and carefully lifted his leg to put the pillows underneath to support him. "I'm gonna go get some ice for your ankle, can I get you anything else?" she moved some hair off his forehead and looked at him the way she normally looked at her kids while they were sick - full of love and concern. He couldn't help but see she was just a little too amused by the situation as well. His fall wasn't exactly...graceful. He knew he was sometimes awkward. He was a tall guy with a lot of limbs, okay? But what happened today could only be described as extremely clumsy.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, still embarrassed. Rachel shot him a sympathetic look before walking into the kitchen. He laid his head back on the couch and sighed. _Greaaat. There goes any plans he had today._

His silence was quickly disturbed when he heard some footsteps running down the stairs.

"Hey Dad! Whoa...what happened?" Mason's eyes widened, eyes on his father's foot which looked like it was turning purple.

"I fell." He again mumbled.

"Clearly." Mason smirked. Finn shot his son a look, _clearly_ not in the mood.

"Well anyway, I was wondering if it would be okay if Bailey and I went bike riding? There were some trails I saw not that far away..." Mason asked.

Finn raised his eyebrow. "Just the two of you?"

"Uh, yeah..." Mason fidgeted under his father's gaze.

"Mase, I'm sure Bailey's going to want to spend time with her dad...we all leave tomorrow." Finn said to him. His mind wandered to Puck. Where the heck did he even go last night?

"Yeah but dad, we've got all day! I've been stuck babysitting all the little kids and don't you want me to have fun? Plus Uncle Puck isn't even here. We saw him leave early this morning and he hasn't been back yet." Mason shrugged. "It's just like, for two hours! I swear."

"Um...well if Quinn's fine with it, I'm sure you can go." Finn said.

"Aunt Quinn isn't here either." Mason shrugged. "She left early this morning too, said she'd be back later."

Finn looked at him curiously. Maybe Quinn's out with Sam. Wait...but Puck's not here AND Quinn's not here? Something didn't add up correctly.

"They left together?" Finn asked.

Mason shook his head no. "Aunt Quinn left like 10 minutes after he did." Yeah, something was definitely up.

"Ugh fine, but ask your mother." Finn said, closing his eyes again. "Now leave me be while I die in pain."

Mason grinned, because he knew his mother would never say no to him. Also because his father was being super dramatic.

* * *

The house was full of life in a matter of hours - everyone waking up and ready to start the day. They all came downstairs, one by one, asking Finn the same question. Luckily, Rachel answered each of their questions as Finn was now propping his foot up on her lap, holding an ice pack to his ankle. It took nearly twenty minutes to take his shoes off, and Finn yelled out every curse word along the way as she tried. Giving up, Rachel tasked Mason to get his shoes off, in an exchange for him going out with Bailey. Finn seemed calm now, but a sullen pout rested on his face, and it didn't look like it was going anywhere anytime soon.

Mike and Tina were sitting on the couch across from Finn and Rachel as they figured out their plan for the day. "I really want to go into town and check out some of the little stores." Tina told Mike.

"That sounds fun babe, we can do that." Mike nodded. "What about Eddie? I don't think he'd really enjoy that..."

"You guys should go, we can watch Eddie." Rachel volunteered. "It doesn't look like Finn's going to be able to do anything anyway, and there's lot of activities here for the kids...the lake is right here. We can watch him."

"Are you sure it's no trouble?" Tina asked.

"No trouble at all. I'm sure it's been awhile since you guys have spent some time alone anyway." Rachel smiled at them. Finn on the other hand, sat there with his arms crossed.

"Okay, as long as it's no trouble." Tina smiled. "I'll go get ready." She gave Mike a quick kiss on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"You gonna be okay man?" Mike nodded to Finn, who just mumbled something under his breath.

"He'll be fine. He's just being a big baby." Rachel assured Mike. Mike laughed and headed into the kitchen to get himself something to eat.

Soon, everyone was out and about, enjoying the last full day of the long weekend. Blaine and Kurt decided to go on a little hike themselves, strapping little Janie to Blaine's chest, and taking Preston, Wren, Anthony and Eddie along with them. It took a little convincing to get Wren to go - as she wanted to play doctor and take care of her daddy.

Artie and Kitty joined Mike and Tina to explore the town, but also to find a jewelry store so Kitty could pick out a ring that she liked. Puck and Quinn were still unaccounted for, despite texts sent to both parties.

"Raaaachelllllllllll!" Finn called from the couch. He was all alone in this stupid house, while everyone else was out enjoying themselves. His wife clearly took pity on him, staying behind to take care of him, despite the numerous invitations from everyone else for her to join them. She politely declined, stating she needed to take care of her other child.

She appeared after just a few moments, although he was in the middle of yelling her name out again. "Yes, Finn?"

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Where are you going?" He noticed she was just in her towel.

"I was changing into my bathing suit. I thought we could use a change of scenery and maybe lay outside instead? There are some lounge chairs by the lake...and I can tan and you can read that new book you just started. After all, it is our last day here." She walked over to the couch, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"But I can't move. And I don't want to read." he whined.

"Well there's not much else you can do now except mope, now can you baby?" She kissed his cheek.

"Everyone abandoned me." he continued to sulk.

"I'm still here." Her kisses traveled from his cheek to his lips. "And isn't this more fun? Just the two of us?"

He gave her a small smile. Of course it's more fun with it's just the two of them. "But I can't do anything. I know you'd much rather be out with everyone else than stuck in the house here..."

"Baby..." Rachel ran her fingers through his hair. "There is no where else I'd rather be. But I'd prefer if we spent it outside...this is why you drag me to the lake every year right? To 'enjoy the outdoors'?" She mocked him.

He laughed and nodded. "Whatever you say, baby. As long as you can carry me." He kissed her again, reaching his arms out to pull her closer to him.

Rachel groaned. "Remind me I need to stop feeding you..." she playfully responded.

Finn laughed and attacked her with tickles to her sides. Once the laughter died down, they shared a few sweet, deep kisses that they haven't had the chance to have since they got there.

"So.." he whispered. "What do you have on under here?" He tried to peek under her towel.

"Finn!" Rachel laughed. "People can come home any minute now."

"No they won't." He smiled. "They just left. Don't you feel sorry for your poor husband? Show me something." He pouted, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Rachel smirked. "Something tells me my poor husband is just fine." She climbed out of his embrace. "I'm going to change, I'll be down in a few."

Finn continued to pout, but let her go.

"Oh Finn?" Rachel called to him as she reached the staircase.

"Hmm?" he turned towards her voice, and his mouth turned into a huge grin when she opened her towel, flashing him of all her goodness, before quickly closing her towel and running upstairs.

Rachel continued to giggle at the sweet, boyish look he had on his face. You'd swear they were teenagers and it was his first time seeing her like that versus nearly everyday for the last 16 years.

* * *

"Where do you think they are?" Finn asked Rachel, out of nowhere. The two of them were laying on lounge chairs facing the lake. Bruno also decided to join them, and was off playing in the dirt nearby.

"Huh? who?" she asked, lifting her head to look over at him. "There's like twenty people in the house." she joked.

"Puck and Quinn." Finn said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ohh...I don't know. You think they're together?" she said.

"He's out, she's out...Mase said she left 10 minutes after he did. It only makes sense that they're together." Finn shrugged. "I wonder what they're doing."

"Are you really that concerned? Who knows if they're together. I'm just happy Quinn isn't sulking in her room." Rachel responded.

Finn nodded a little, as Rachel continued to speak. "Her and Sam seemed to hit it off yesterday. Maybe she's out with him."

"Maybe...I still think she's out with Puck though." Finn responded.

"I guess we'll find out when they get back." Rachel shrugged.

"Do you think they'll get back together?" he asked.

"Ugh, I hope not. I know he's your best friend Finn - but he really is an ass. I don't know how he got Quinn in the first place." Rachel said.

Finn laughed a little. "He really is."

Rachel stared at him in shock. "Are you actually agreeing with me on Noah being an ass?"

"Yes." Finn turned towards her, amused. "But you're wrong, you know."

"But you just agreed with me..." she responded, confused.

"No, I mean...he's definitely one of my best friends, but you, Rach...you're my best friend."

Rachel laughed. "Aww Finn. That's so sweet...but I already knew that. It's about time you realized it." She smiled, leaning over from her chair to meet him halfway for a kiss.

* * *

Quinn found herself in a diner not too far away from the lake house. Last night, just as she went to bed, Noah texted her to meet him here at 7 am...without Bailey. Against her better judgment, she went to meet him. She spotted him already sitting in a booth when she walked in, and slowly made her way over.

"Noah." she greeted him, sitting down across from him.

"Hey, you came." He gave her a small smile.

"I'm a little surprised...but um, what's up?" she asked. The waitress came over to hand Quinn a menu, and Puck waited to respond until she walked away.

"I just wanted to make sure that we're okay. I know a lot of stuff happened this weekend...and...I just need to know we're okay." He said.

It was rare seeing him so...stripped down and vulnerable. It reminded her of when she first found out she was pregnant with Bailey. He was super scared. He disappeared for a few days after she told him.

Quinn looked at him curiously. "I don't follow."

"We haven't been on the best terms lately. I know I messed up bringing Santana on this trip. I want you to know that it's really over between her and I. And then...last night. That wasn't cool of me." he said.

"Okay..." She wasn't sure how to respond. Was she happy that he was no longer seeing Santana? Of course she was! But, their relationship was messed up way before Santana even showed up.

"I know I haven't been the best father lately...for awhile now, actually. But I know I also haven't been a good friend to you, either." He continued speaking.

"Where is this all coming from?" she said, staring at him.

"It's been awhile since...the three of us have all been around each other. Since I've been around you. I think I finally saw just what a total jerk I've been. Even Finn was mad at the way I've been treating you." He said.

She nodded a little. "Well I wouldn't exactly call you father of the year, or anything."

"I'm going to be around more for Bailey...if you'll let me."

"Noah - you can see her whenever you want. She is as much your daughter as she is mine. But you can't play with her emotions. If you're going to spend time with her, then just do it. Don't say you will and then you don't." Quinn told him.

Puck nodded, knowing she was right. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I want to be around more, for you too, Quinn."

"I don't get it...why now? We've been separated for so long...this isn't because of Sam, is it?" she asked him.

When he didn't respond, she continued. "Oh my God, it is...isn't it? You're really just unbelievable." Quinn shook her head, and got up from the table. Puck quickly got up, blocking her path to leave.

"Just hear me out okay?" he pleaded.

Quinn sighed, crossing her arms in front of her, looking at him. "I've been selfish. I know that now. I never thought I'd see the day that you were with some other guy...but seeing you with him Q, I just kind've lost it." He looked at her and she could see from his expression that he was being very truthful.

"I just got to thinking...how did we even end up here in the first place? Did I not try hard enough? Did you not try hard enough? I _know_ it's not because we stopped loving each other. Maybe those feelings just got pushed to the side for awhile..." he continued.

"Noah...I...what are you even saying? You saw with me Sam, and now you want to get back together?" she said.

He nodded. "I want us to try again, Quinn."

Quinn laughed a little, thinking she was in the twilight zone. "I showed up here this weekend...to have you serve me divorce papers. To meet your new girlfriend...to see you break your daughters heart...to you breaking up with your girlfriend...and now you're telling me you want to be with me, because I was talking to another man?"

"You weren't just talking...he likes you...I can tell." Puck shrugged.

"Noah...I just can't do this. My head is just...spinning with everything that's happened."

"I thought you wanted us to be together...as a family." he said to her.

"I don't know what I want, anymore." She said to him softly. "The only thing I know is that Bailey should be our priority. I'm not ready to revisit the idea of you and me...and you need to respect that this might mean I need to date other people."

"So you want the divorce?" He responded sadly.

"I don't know." She shook her head, confusion and hurt written on her face. "I didn't think I did...but now, I'm not so sure."

"I want you to be happy, Q. I'm sorry I haven't been the one to make you happy..." he told her.

"Right now, I just need you to make sure you keep Bailey happy." she told him. "Prove that you still are a great father..."

He nodded a little. "So where does this leave us, then?"

She paused for a moment, thinking. All this time she spent wondering what they were, and now here he was, asking her the same question. "For now? We're co-parents...and friends. We can be civil with each other, can't we?"

Puck nodded, giving her a small smile. "I guess I could take that over nothing..."

"You're going to need to lose the motorcycle though, if you want to take our daughter anywhere." She told him.

He laughed and gestured towards the table. "Well can we at least have a civil breakfast...as friends?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yes."

They both sat down, and spent some time making small talk, before ordering food. Once Puck felt the vibe was somewhat comfortable, he said the only thing that was really on his mind.

"So Sam, huh?"

Quinn's face turned a little red. "I don't know what it is. It's probably nothing."

"He's got a big mouth." Puck shrugged, taking a bite of his toast, dropping the subject after that. Quinn smirked and let out a small laugh.

If you asked her a few days ago if coming on this trip was a good idea, she would have told you heck no. But maybe life does have a funny way of letting things work themselves out.


End file.
